


Fly Away

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of why Lina left home and how she adjusted when she returned. Thanks to pharoah999 for being my beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Will You Be Home She Ask...We Both Know We Have No Clear Answer to Where My Dreams May Lead

“Hey, how about a game of dominos?”

Lina sighed, “What do you think I am, eight?”

“What do you want to do, then?”

Lina gritted her teeth in annoyance. Lunch had just ended. Her sister would be home any moment. Most likely Luna would have found out about the projections she just made. Lina was a nervous wreck, but was doing her best to cover it up. But her mother must have had a sixth sense, and was pestering her with questions. Just like she always did when she knew something was wrong.

“I want to finish reading my book.”

“For someone who wants to read you sure are staring out of the window a lot.”

Lina groaned, and then stood up a little straighter as she saw Luna come in to view down the road. She tensed as she realized she looked livid. Well, it was her own fault! It was the only way Lina could think of to get back at her. She put her book down and decided that she was going to meet her destiny with dignity. In the rule book of living with the Ceiphied Knight for an older sister, the first rule was to never show her just how petrified you were of her.

* * *

 

“Remember when our days off were something that we looked forward to?” Asked Hawk Inverse as he handed his wife a soapy plate.

Tori Inverse nodded as she remembered lazy days spent reading the girls stories about history, myths and legends. Images of long walks in the woods with Luna and Lina running races to see who could get to the big oak tree first flitted through her mind, along with memories of Luna showing off her prowess with a sword while trying to keep Lina from blowing up the house. “What I can’t figure out is where it went wrong.” she said as she dried the plate and put it in the cupboard.

“The cigarettes.” He said.

Tori shuddered. When Lina was seven she decided she had had enough of Hawk’s smoking. So whenever he would light up she would start gagging and choking. After finding that her theatrics earned a deaf ear from her father, she decided to sell his stash of tobacco. That got her grounded from the library for a week.

That day, Lina was sulking in the living room as Tori cooked dinner in the kitchen. She thought nothing of it when Luna asked her sister what was wrong. “I got grounded for selling Daddy’s tobacco.” Lina explained as she kicked her legs back and forth.

“So, another failed venture.” Luna said. Lina bristled.

“I’ll just have to find another way!”

“You’ll never get him to stop with the way you’re going about it.”

“Oh. So I suppose you know another way.” Lina replied caustically.

“I do!”

“Do not!”

Tori shook her head and called the family to dinner. Privately she wished her daughters success in their venture to get Hawk to quit a habit that drove her insane. Her efforts through the years had certainly been futile. She would have thought twice had she known what Luna had in mind.

After dinner was over and the dishes were washed they had all sat in the living room together. Tori was relaxing with a good book as Hawk rolled up a cigarette and put it to his lips. He grabbed a match, struck it, and as he brought it to the cigarette, a loud popping sound rebounded through the room, followed by Hawk’s screams.

Lina screamed, and rushed to cast a healing spell, Tori fast on her heals. Once she was certain that Hawk would be okay, she cast a nervous glance at Luna, who sat on the couch reading a book as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Surely Luna couldn’t cause a cigarette to explode. Tori figured she must have been connecting dots where no connection was warranted.

Until it kept happening. Hawk could put it to his lips, but as soon as he lighted it, boom. So he became accustomed to walking around with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Luna, who could channel her willpower into ordinary objects, was the culprit. But what could they do about it? She was the Ceiphied Knight. It was the first, but not the last time that they felt intimidated with their older daughter’s power.

Luna wielded power that was terrifying to think about. And her sense of morality was not human, it was that of a God. And for whatever reason, sometime after the incident with the cigarettes, Luna had started to see it as her duty to keep her precocious younger sister in line, which Lina resented.

One day when Lina was eleven Tori was drawn to Lina’s room by the sounds of her shouting. “Let me go!”

Tori was stunned by what she saw when she got there. Somehow Luna was preventing Lina from leaving her room by creating some invisible field. “You can go to the guild after you clean up your room.”

“What’s going on?” Tori asked, remembering a time when both girls would stiffen when she asked that question. Now Luna seemed rather unperturbed.

“Lina’s room is a mess, and she needs to clean it up.”

“What business of yours is it how Lina keeps her room? It’s not yours. Now let her leave,”

“The Ceiphied Knight cannot live in filth!” Luna retorted. “I will let Lina go once it is clean, and not before!”

Tori ended up getting to work far later than she would have liked after getting into a screaming match with Luna. Eventually Lina decided to back down and clean her room. Tori felt powerless. What do you do when your children become more powerful than yourself?

She loved Luna and was proud of her. She had slayed a dragon with a butter knife. She was an accomplished swordswoman and rather industrious. While most teenagers would have lounged about the house, when they became strapped for cash Luna took a job at a local café and handed over her wages to her parents, without being asked. She was the type of daughter that you loved to brag about. But it was also hard as hell being her mother.

Especially as Lina was suffocating under her. Lina, who had casted her first spell as soon as she could talk and who at the tender age of thirteen was a Sorcerer’s Guild member. She was studying spells that blew Tori’s mind and was a terrifying power in her own right. And still her power was but a birthday candle to Luna’s flame. Luna eclipsed and dwarfed her, and Lina resented it.

Worse, Tori was starting to suspect that Luna was bullying her. And Tori was starting to see that her warped sense of morality was starting to leave its imprint on her younger sister.

It was made evident that very afternoon when Luna had come home from work and started to scream at Lina. Apparently a patron at the restaurant had informed her that Lina had taken projections of her taking a bath and sold them. Luna was as mad as Tori had ever seen. Lina was defiant and insistent that she did it to bring in some extra cash. While it was true they were hurting, Tori suspected that her reasons ran deeper and struck at a need to get revenge.

How else do you strike at someone who is overwhelmingly more powerful than you? By humiliating them behind their back.

Hawk was furious. He usually had an even temper (it was usually Tori who lost it), but the projections had crossed a line. Tori felt unusually defeated. All she could focus on during the confrontation was that Lina seldom looked at either of her parents. Instead, she was focused on Luna. While she did her best to mask it, she was positively petrified.

It added to the uneasy feelings that Tori was having and trying to shake off. Just what was happening when she and Hawk were not around?

Tori eventually stepped in and grounded Lina from the library for a week. Then she and Hawk took a walk to cool off. When they got home, Luna was sitting on the couch looking like the cat that had swallowed the canary. Lina, meanwhile, was in her room and refused to come out. Not even for dinner.

That was when Tori lost it. “Young lady, we are having dinner as a family, so get your butt out here and eat!”

Seconds later a sulky looking Lina came out, slammed the door and sat down, arms folded tightly across her chest. Her eyes were puffy and slightly swollen, as if she had been crying. Dinner began in a strained silence. Hawk was still mad at Lina. Tori was mad at all of them. Only Luna seemed unruffled. “So,” Tori asked as she scooped mash potatoes into her plate, “What did you do while we were gone?”

“I punished Lina.” Luna said nonchalantly as she cut up her steak.

Lina’s eyes remained fixed on her plate as she tensed. Tori dropped her spoon as Hawk put his hand to his forehead. “Luna, what have we…”

“Now Mom, do you honestly think that a week away from the library is a fair punishment for violating my privacy so? I took care of it. And now Lina knows not to do it again.”

“What have we told you about punishing Lina?” Hawk asked, exasperation dripping in his voice. “You’re her sister, not her parent!”

“Well, someone has to keep her in line. You two can’t, she’s too powerful. Sorry Mom, but she surpasses your talents. She has to fear someone.”

“And she fears you all right!” Tori snapped as she took another look at Lina, who had gone pale, her jaw clenched. “What do you do to her anyway?”

“Nothing too bad. Don’t you worry.”

“What happened, Lina?” Hawk demanded to know.

“Pass the potatoes.” Lina muttered.

Tori felt her eyebrow twitch uncontrollably. Lina would never talk about it. But it knotted Tori’s stomach. And the worst part was that she and Hawk felt so powerless against Luna. Save splitting the family apart and keeping Lina away from her, what could they do?

And so they ate in an awkward silence. Memories of happier times when the girls were smaller ran through Tori’s mind. She tried to pinpoint the exact moment that Luna and Lina’s relationship changed from being close and sisterly to punitive and distant, when family time moved from being pleasant to awkward.

Hawk handed her another soapy dish. “Don’t worry too much.” He said. “It will get better.”

“No, it won’t.” Tori said. “We have to do something. We keep doing nothing and it gets more and more out of hand.”

“Well, what do you suggest?” he asked.

The answer was on the tip of her tongue, but that organ had stopped working. So silence hug awkwardly in the air as they finished doing the dishes and went to bed.

* * *

 

Lina waited until the house was silent before getting out of bed and getting out her knapsacks. She could not take it anymore. She had to get out on her own. She was never going to amount to anything with Luna blocking her way. So what if she could cast a Dragon Slave? Luna could kill a dragon with a butter knife. So what if she was the youngest Sorcerer’s Guild member? Luna’s powers went beyond that. And Luna would not let her forget it.

Once, when they were younger, they had been close. That changed when Lina came home one day, triumphant over having cast a Dragon Slave. From that day forward Luna had decided it was her duty to make sure that she didn’t get too big for her britches. Every day she had to remind Lina that she was not the most powerful human in the world. Hell, she wasn’t even the most powerful human in the house. It was humiliating!

And stifling. Lina needed to get out of town. Make her own name, instead of being known as Luna’s gawky kid sister. Lina knew she would never be able to convince her parents that this was for the best. She could see it already. Her mother would say she was only thirteen, and just a baby. Her dad would say may be if she had Luna’s powers then they’d let her go, but as she was just a sorceress.

Lina shuddered with rage as she shoved her clothes into the knapsack. She piled her books on her bed, desperate to get as much space between her and her sister as possible that night. So immersed was she in packing that she did not notice the sound of footsteps coming from the kitchen. It wasn’t until her bedroom door slammed open that she realized that she was not the only person awake in the house.

* * *

 

Tori was still fretting about what to do as she lay awake in bed while Hawk snored beside her. She eventually abandoned sleep as a lost cause and got up. Her husband did not so much as stir. She put on her robe and made her way to the kitchen, lost in worry.

Heavy thoughts burdened her mind as she opened the cupboard to grab the tea when she heard a sound coming from Lina’s room. She turned her head, and noticed a dim light glowing from underneath the door. By its cadence she recognized it as a light spell. She set the mug down and tiptoed over to her younger daughter’s room and opened the door.

Lina spun around and her hand flew over her heart in shock at the sound of the door opening. It took Tori no time to recognize the look of someone who had just been caught doing something they knew was wrong. She glanced around her room, and noticed five knapsacks, one filled with clothes. Another was filled with food. A third with money. The other two were empty. Lina’s mantle was spread over the bed. Her room looked like it had been ransacked, something the drove Luna to the brink of insanity. What was unusual was the stack of books piled on her bed. As if she hadn’t gotten around to packing them.

Lina stared at her mother, her hand over her mouth, her red eyes wide. Tori finished her survey of the room, and met her gaze as she put two and two together. “Going somewhere?” she asked with a calmness she did not truly possess.

Lina put her hand down and at her side, where it balled into a defiant fist. “You can’t stop me!”

Tori studied her. She was shaking slightly. They both knew it wasn’t true. She could wake Luna and put an end to Lina’s journey before it had even begun. But in her gut she knew that would be the wrong thing to do. Lina would only grow to resent her. She felt a noose loop around her heart as she realized that she was going to have to let her baby, who was still a little girl, go far sooner than she would have ever wished.

Doing something was easier than saying it. Resolutely she walked over to her bed and started to help her pack. She did not see the stunned look of relief on Lina’s face, but she could feel the tension leave the room. “When will you be home?”

“I don’t know.” She replied, her voice slightly shaky.

Tori grabbed the mantle, and not for the first time silently admired Lina’s magical ability as she tied the knapsacks within it. “Make sure you write. We want to know that you’re safe.”

“I will.”

“And get a post box somewhere, so I can write to you.”

“Atlas City.” Lina said quietly.

Tori felt as though she was carrying twice her body weight as she lifted the mantle up and put it on her younger daughter’s slim shoulders. She fought back tears as she brushed her crimson locks back and wondered when she would be able to do this again. She had to say something, let her know that she did not want her to leave. But it had always been hard for her to put her feelings into words. “I want you to be happy. Even if it means I have to let you leave to do it. Besides, maybe this is what you need, to get out of Luna’s shadow and find your own light.”

She watched as Lina bit her lower lip and blinked away tears. Unlike Luna, who Tori often wondered where she came from, she knew Lina. She understood her. Her younger daughter was so like her thirteen-year-old self it was eerie. Lina’s looks were hers. Lina’s manner was hers. Hell, even her difficulty owning her emotions was hers. “Do you have everything?” Tori asked.

Lina nodded. Tori put her arm around her and together they walked out of Lina’s tiny bedroom and into the living area, towards the front door. The cool night air was slightly jarring as they stepped out. “You don’t want to wait until the sun is up at least?” Tori asked.

Lina shook her head. She was scared her resolve would wane if she waited that long. “It’s time.”

When she was Lina’s age, she would have struggled against the tears that now cascaded down her cheeks. She pulled her into a tight embrace before letting her go off into the night. She stayed on the porch until she could no longer see her silhouette on the horizon and then turned to go back into the house, which suddenly seemed empty. That was when she realized that Luna had been watching them silently from the living room the whole time.


	2. You Can Fly So High, Keep Your Gaze Upon the Sky

Days passed. Letters arrived. Letters were sent. Tori adjusted. Lina blossomed. Lina talked about saving kingdoms. She also talked about destroying them. She talked about people she met, and people she wished she’d never met. And always her mother was reading between the lines.

“Aha!” she cried one day as she was reading one of Lina’s letters.

“What?” asked her husband. He had just returned from one of his trips. Every now and then he tried to check up on Lina covertly. 

“She’s met someone.”

He sat in his chair a little straighter, “Who?”

“She says his name is Gourry and that he’s a swordsman and that he’s a little annoying, treats her like a kid.”

“Gourry? Why does that sound familiar? Anyway, it doesn’t sound like she’s found the man of her dreams, dear.”

Tori smiled knowingly, “She’s too dismissive of him. I was the same when I met you.”

“What do you want to bet?”

A few weeks later Tori stormed into the store triumphant. “I was right!” she said. “You owe me a box of Avidog Chocolates!”

“What?” Hawk asked as he looked up from the inventory.

She set a letter on the counter, “Turns out that Gourry owns the Sword of Light. Lina says she’s going to hang around until he gives it to her. What a convenient pretense our girl has thought of, don’t you think, hon?” 

“When she brings him home, then I’ll give you the chocolates and…wait, the Sword of Light? I think I’ve met this man…”

One week later Luna walked into the family room to find her parents reading a letter Lina had written, their jaws slack. “I knew she was powerful, but the Dark Lord Shabranigdo…” Hawk whispered.

“I never thought either of them would have. I mean, when your children are little you’re wondering what jobs they’ll get and who they’ll marry. I never thought that the Dark Lord would be reborn, much less that one of our daughters would fight and kill him. Still, I would have thought Luna would have been the one slaying such powerful monster, not Lina.” Tori said.

“I don’t know whether to be amazed or terrified.”

“I’m both.”

“You should be.” Luna said as she entered the room. “Lina attracted the attention of some high ranking monsters with that spell she used. I foresee some rough days ahead for her.”

Tori spun around. She was no fool. Much as she would have liked to believe that Lina slaying Shabranigdo would mean that she would be immune from danger, she was too informed to know better. Her younger daughter had just painted a big target on her back. Still, Luna’s confirmation of that fact sent chills down her spine. “We’ve got to warn her, help her…”

“And send her the message that I’ll clean up her messes? I don’t think so.”

Tori shook her head as Luna walked out. She suddenly felt unbearably tired. “Get some rest.” Hawk said as he rubbed her arm, unable to hide the look of concern on his face. 

She wanted to protest that she wasn’t tired, but the truth was she was. “I don’t know where my energy goes these days.” She sighed as she walked to her bedroom, “I guess it’s to worrying about her…”

Lina’s letters continued to arrive fairly regularly. She talked about royal intrigue in the Seyruun court and losing her powers. Despite her upbeat tone Tori had the nagging feeling she was hiding something and she had good idea of what it was. Luna had passed along intelligence that the Demon Dragon King wanted Lina dead. Tori suspected that Lina knew, and did not write about it to save her some worry.

Luna seemed to have no qualms. She sat down to dinner one day and calmly announced that Hellmaster Phibrizzo was the true ringleader behind the troubles Lina was facing as calmly as one would announce that there was a fifty percent chance of rain. Tori dropped her spoon while Hawk shot up from his seat. “Hellmaster? What does he want with her?”

Luna smiled enigmatically. “I think Mom suspects.”

“The spell.” Tori breathed, memories of the shock she felt when Lina first discovered the Giga Slave and told her about it floated to her mind. Tori was never comfortable with the spell and had told Lina to stay away from it. But that did nothing to stop her. Tori still had debates with herself on whether or not that was a good thing. On the one hand Lina might have not been able to defeat Shabranigdo without it. On the other hand, it was causing her a butt load of trouble at the present. “Luna, we have to do something. Warn her, you can slay a dragon with no sweat, surely you can…”

“Stay right here and stay away from it.” Luna said. “I have my own battles to fight without having to worry about hers.”

“But the fate of the world is at stake!” Tori protested.

Luna shrugged, “She handled it when Shabranigdo was reborn. She can handle this. Why do you keep thinking I would be better for the job anyway? Do you not trust her to handle her own problems?”

“Lina’s human, you’re the Ceiphied Knight!” Tori protested.

“And human.” Luna added. “But you’re right. And that’s why Lina is better prepared for the challenges ahead of her. She still feels and acts like a human, and she gets strength from that. I trust her. Why don’t you?”

Luna’s words bothered Tori for weeks. Especially as, shortly after a brief message saying that she was heading for the Kataart Mountains, the letters stopped. Tori and Hawk became desperate for word, and Luna was strangely tight lipped. Tori found herself wondering if she would have worried so much if it was Luna who was out there facing the unknown rather than Lina. Surely she would have.

Or was Luna right? Had she always underestimated Lina’s abilities and focused more on Luna’s? Was leaving home the only way that Lina could have come onto her own? Did Luna see her potential and drive her away deliberately for that purpose? Was there a way she could have encouraged both of their growth and talents without having them grow up apart?

Tori would wake up, drenched in sweat, anxiety holding her tightly in its grasp. Her stomach was so knotted she could barely eat. Nausea plagued her. Never before could Tori remember having such a physical reaction to stress. She wondered how the mothers of soldiers lived with it.

Finally a letter from Lina arrived. But there was something different about this letter. The tone of triumph was gone. It was brief, as if she was hiding something she was not proud of.

“Hi Mom,

I’m sorry I’ve not written. Things have been bad. Hellmaster had us tangled in some complex, messy web, and the long and short of it is that we won’t have to worry about him anymore, and that we are all alive.”

She then went on to ask how things at home were before uncharacteristically ending her letter with, “Lately I’ve wanted to talk with you, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to go home for a while. Too much going on.”

Lina’s last letter weighted heavily on Tori’s mind as she slowly felt her strength leave her. And while she was relieved that Hellmaster no longer was after Lina, the nausea was getting worse as she lost weight that she could not afford to lose. It was also getting harder and harder to put in a full day’s worth of work. At first she had thought it was stress and worry that sapped her energies, but then she started noticing a lot of strange bruises on her arms. Hawk kept pestering her to eat, but she just didn’t have the appetite she used to.

She had just gotten back from the healer when Luna asked her to sit down. “I know how Lina defeated Hellmaster.”

“Oh?” Tori asked as Hawk came in behind her. The listened with rapt attention as Luna related how Lina had cast the Giga Slave to save Gourry’s life.

A week later Hawk gave her a box of Avidog Chocolates. 

The letters stopped for a whole year when Lina went to the Outer World. After that year she got a whole stack of letters that Lina had written and kept until they got back to their world. Tori no longer worried so much about Lina’s competence. Lina would pull through fine. Someday she would come home safely. The question was would Tori still be alive to greet her?

“You’d better write to her. She’ll be mad if you knew this long and said nothing.” Her husband said one day.

“I’ll be fine.” She replied dismissively as she looked up from Lina’s latest letter. She had just defeated Shabranigdo again. “This is nothing. And I told myself I would not interfere with her decision to come home.”

“You’ve been bedridden for months! And you remember what the healer said? You don’t have much time left.” Hawk said, his voice breaking slightly.

“She’ll come home.” Tori said as she struggled to keep her eyes open. “She’s not let me down once. She’ll come home.”


	3. We Need You, Please Come Back

“We sure made good timing.” Lina said as they walked past the sign proclaiming that they had just entered Atlas City. “It’s not even quite lunch time yet!”

“We’re we on a schedule? Gourry asked.

“No, I’m just a little hungry. Besides, it’s been a year since I’ve checked my mail.”

“Oh right! This is where your mother sends you letters.” Gourry could never make sense of the fact that while Lina seemed to enjoy getting letters from home, she never seemed to have any sort of interest in returning there. At least, not that she said out loud. “So Lina, how come we never make it over to Zeferia?”

Lina tensed slightly. Years of traveling with her had taught him when she was thrown off guard by a question. Whatever kept her from coming home was not something she wanted to talk about. He was expecting her to brush the question off and was caught off guard when instead, she deflected. “I could ask the same about you. Where is your home anyway? And how come you never receive any letters?”

Gourry hoped he recovered his guard quickly enough as he smiled and scratched his head, “Would you believe me if I said I don’t remember?”

Lina slumped forward, “Are you really that dumb, or do you just want to avoid the question?”

“Elmekia.” He said quietly. “And there’s no one who would want to write. Me and my family had a falling out.”

Lina put a gentle hand on his arm. “I guess we have something in common. My sis and I had a falling out.”

They walked in a companionable silence as Gourry wondered how they could have traveled with each other for so long without ever talking about their past. But then most of the time they were so busy battling whatever evil force was brewing they didn’t have much time to talk about their personal lives. Besides, both of them preferred living in the present as opposed to dwelling in the past or worrying about the future.

“Hey, remember that sushi place we ate at the last time we were here? Want to see if they’re still open?” she asked.

After filling up on sushi, they decided to stop by the post office before heading up to the inn to book some rooms for the night. Whatever had happened between Lina and her sister, Gourry reasoned that she still must have been on good terms with her mother at least. She always acted little a little girl placed in front of her unopened birthday presents when they went to Atlas City. Not for the first time, Gourry wondered what it was about her sister that terrified Lina so. Especially as Lina was easily the most powerful person he had ever known.

The door chimed as Lina pushed it open and entered the line. Gourry decided to sit on the bench by the door. Eventually Lina made her way up to the clerk, a balding old man. She handed him her box key and he slowly shuffled off to find it. Lina drummed her fingers on the counter as she waited. “Oh brother. I could do this so much faster.”

“We’ll see how fast you are when you are his age.” Gourry replied.

Lina smiled, “The way I see it, I’ll be twenty forever!”

The clerk finally returned with a stack of letters, “You’d best read the one on top first, young lady.” He said, “It’s marked urgent.”

“Huh?” Lina asked as she took the letters and her face scrunched up in confusion. Either that or it was from an inability to read the letter in question. She made her way to the bench and handed Gourry the stack as she fumbled in her shirt for her spectacles.

“For someone who’s going to be twenty forever, your eyesight sure had worsened in the last five years.”

“Shut up.” She mumbled as she found them and put them on her nose. “That’s funny. This is Daddy’s handwriting.”

“What’s so funny about that?” he asked.

“He hates writing. Says it gives him writer’s cramp.” She remarked as she opened the letter. As her eyes skimmed across the page her face lost its color and her hand tightened around the letter, crumpling it slightly.

“Lina?” he asked, sitting up a little straighter. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve got to go home.” She said, her voice oddly monotonous as she handed him the letter.

Gourry grabbed it. It read:

Dear Lina,

Your mother does not want me to write to you about this. She always wanted you to come home when you were ready…whatever that means. But you have a right to know. She’s very ill. The doctor says she does not have much time left. She wants to see you before she goes. And I need you here. Please come home.

Gourry stared at her, stunned as she put her hand over her mouth and tears spilled from her eyes. He put a hand on her arm, “I’m so sorry, Lina.”

She inhaled sharply as she grabbed her spectacles and shoved them back into her pocket. “It’s so far.” She breathed as she stood up, noticeably shaky. “He could have sent this months ago! What if I don’t get there in time. What if…”

Her last question was choked up by a sob. She buried her face in her hands. Gourry stood up and boldly enveloped her in a firm embrace. “I’ll be with you the whole time.” He whispered.

She trembled against him before taking a moment to gather her breath. For some reason his touch and assurance that he would be there was calming. After a few moments it became obvious what she would have to do to get there. “We have to leave immediately.” She announced, her voice a bit too even and quiet.

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the post office. As soon as their feet hit the pavement she casted a Ray Wing, encasing them both in a bubble of air, before taking them up and steering them towards Zeferia. At first Gourry found it incredibly disconcerting when she did this, but by now he trusted her enough that it seemed like a normal way to travel.

It was a grueling trip. Ray Wing was a demanding spell but Lina plowed ahead, desperate to get there as soon as possible, hoping that she wasn’t too late, and some part of her hoping that this was some sick joke her family was playing on her to get her to come home.

She traveled through the day and night, and the sun was starting to peak over the horizon as the familiar sights of her hometown came into view. She was exhausted and hungry when at last she came upon her childhood home. It was with a sense of relief that she landed on her feet. Fortunately Gourry was there to steady her as she swayed.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Just a little…”

She was cut off as the door opened and a severe looking woman with purple hair stood in the doorway. “So you’ve finally made it home.”

Lina tensed a little, “How’s Mom?”

Luna stood back to let her into the house, which smelled delicious. “Come on in, you’re just in time for breakfast.”

Lina walked in, followed by Gourry, who stared at Lina’s sister, failing completely to see any resemblance. “You eat, Gourry. I’m going to check on Mom first.”

Slowly she walked down the hallway to her parents’ room, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Lina was used to facing her fears. But sometimes it seemed like that skill had to be relearned. This was one of those times.

Her hand was shaking when she put it on the door knob and stopped to listen for a moment. She heard no sounds. Slowly she opened it and stepped inside. Her mother was lying in bed asleep. But Lina knew at one glance she was not well. Her cheeks were sunken and she looked emaciated. Beside the bed Hawk snoozed in a chair. His eyes snapped open as Lina shut the door and he stared at her, blinking for a few moments.

Lina opened her mouth to say something and then shut it. He spoke first, “You came back.”

Lina didn’t trust herself to speak and nodded. In a flash he got up to embrace her. To her surprise she found herself clinging to him like she would when she was a small child. Eventually she broke the embrace and looked at her mother, “What’s wrong with her?”

Hawk took a deep breath, “The doctors aren’t sure. But she’s been sick for a while. Low energy, no appetite. She took a turn for the worse a few weeks back. She mostly sleeps now.”

Lina sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her mother’s greying hair from her face. “Why didn’t she say anything?”

“She wanted you to come home when you wanted to, not because you had to.” He explained.

The words hit her hard. “You should have told me!” she shot back as she turned to face him, “Something like this, you should have told me! One of my friends is the princess of Seyruun, the White Magic capital! She could have helped! Now we don’t have much time!”

“Knock it off with that crap.” Tori said as she struggled to sit up in bed, “If I’d wanted to be poked and prodded I would have made the trip to Seyruun myself. Now give me a hug and tell me about your journey.”

* * *

 

“So you’re the famous protector.” Luna said as she spooned scrambled eggs onto a plate. Before Gourry could answer she continued, “If the situation here wasn’t so dire I would challenge you to a sword fight. I’ve been wanting to take you on for some time now. But I guess I will have to wait a little while longer.”

Gourry swallowed his bacon, unsure of what to say. He couldn’t get a good read on her. But he was getting the eerie feeling that she wasn’t quite human. Which should be impossible. For someone whose mother was dying, she seemed way composed. “So you’re a good swordswoman?” He finally said.

She grabbed some toast and added it to the plate. “I’ll let you decide that in good time.”

For some reason, Gourry felt he was being threatened. He nearly choked on his food when she asked her next question, “So, what are your intentions towards my sister?”

Gourry took a drink of milk to buy him time to compose himself before replying, “I’d like to keep that between Lina and me.”

“But you’ve been keeping it between you and yourself since you met her.”

“And you would know how?”

Luna pulled out a tray and set some plates on it. “I have my sources. You’re scared of her, aren’t you?”

“Scared?” Gourry cried, “No way! I trust Lina.”

“But not enough to trust her to stick around if you say anything. Well, trust this. She cast a spell that could destroy the world to save your ass, so she must think you’re worth the world. So I’d say your chances are good with her. Now I don’t know if you’re worth this food you’re eating, but mark my words if you disappoint her she will be the least of your worries. Because you’ll also have to deal with me.”

Gourry stared at her, stunned as Luna poured some juice into three cups and set them on the tray. He was starting to see why Lina was so scared of her. But he was even more confused. What kind of woman threatens the man her sister brought home with her when she goes to visit their dying mother? Shouldn’t she have bigger worries?

“Go take Lina and my father their breakfast. They both have a tendency to neglect their needs at times like this. I’ve got to get to work. Dad hasn’t been able to keep the store open and we’re hurting right now.”

“We have money.” Gourry said. “And maybe you should take the tray in. I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’ve been traveling with my sister for years. This maybe the only opportunity Mom has to meet you. And she does want to meet you. You wouldn’t deny a dying woman her wish? Now get going before it gets cold.”

Gourry blinked, and decided that it would be better off to do as she asked. He grabbed the tray and went down the hallway he’d seen Lina go down. Fortunately there was only one door to choose from. He knocked. Someone told him to come in.

When he did, he found Lina sitting on the edge of a bed, holding hands with a woman who looked like an older, frailer version of herself. There was a man who looked vaguely familiar sitting in a chair beside them.

“My, he’s cute. How long have you been traveling with him again? I admire your restraint, Lina.” Her mother said as Lina turned crimson.

“Stop it, Mom. Mom, this is Gourry, and it looks like he’s brought breakfast. Gourry, this is my mom, Tori, and this is my dad, Hawk.”

“We’ve met.” Hawk said. “Glad to see that you’ve found such a noble use for your sword. I’m still mad that you let it go, though.”

Gourry stared at Hawk. Lina stared at both of them. “You’ve met?” she asked incredulously.

Gourry stared at Hawk for a few seconds before a dim memory came to him. “Oh yes, we slayed a monster together didn’t we?”

Hawk shook his head as Lina yelled, “What!?”

Lina leaned back onto the pillows, “Oh man, I don’t have the mental power to process this right now.”

Gourry set the tray on the bedside table. “I’ll leave you to eat.”

Lina grabbed a piece of sausage, “You can stay, pull up a chair. Where are you planning to stay for the night anyway?”

“Is there a good inn in town?”

“You can stay in Lina’s old room.” Tori said, “After she left we turned it into a guest room to rent out to boarders.”

“You what?” Lina asked.

“We weren’t about to let a perfectly good space go to waste.” Tori said.

Lina shook her head and crammed some toast into her mouth. “Come on, Mom. You’d better eat.”

“I don’t want to impose.” Gourry protested.

“No worries. I’m going to stay here and help Mom get better.” Lina said. “So you might as well use it.”

“Well, is there anything I can do to help while I’m here?”

“He’s a keeper.” Tori said as she pushed Lina’s hand away to refuse the piece of toast she held in it.

“Shut up and eat.” Lina ordered. “Dad, why don’t you show him where my room is and get some rest. I’ve never seen you look worse.”

“Don’t you want to sleep in the spare room?” Gourry asked.

“My recliner is in the living room.” Hawk said. “Besides, I think Lina wants to some alone with her mother. Come on, let me show you around.”

After they left Lina took a sip of juice and handed her mother a cup, “At least try and drink something.”

Tori decided to placate her and took a sip of juice. Lina shook her head. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Why didn’t you come home sooner?”

Lina shrugged, “I was having fun. I was making a name for myself and saving the world.”

“And you couldn’t have taken the time to see your mother?”

Guilt surged through Lina. Along with anger. “It wasn’t like you were rolling out the welcome home banner! Me being away seemed to solve more problems than anything. Besides, I’m staying here now. No more adventures, now eat your eggs, they’re getting cold.”

“I’m not hungry! And I didn’t want to intrude on your adventures. You were welcome anytime.”

Lina sighed and scooped some eggs on a fork. “Looks like I’m going to have to force feed you.”

Tori knocked the fork out of her hand, “It’s no use. Anything I eat comes back up. Lina, I don’t have much time left. Let’s not spend it fighting.”

Lina’s eyes grew watery and she lifted a hand to them to wipe away the tears that were accumulating. “I should have spent more time studying White Magic. What good is slaying Dark Lords when you can’t save your own mother?”

Tori turned Lina’s face to hers. “I didn’t raise someone who would live with regrets or engage in self-pity parties. Everyone dies. Get over it.”

Lina said nothing as tears rolled down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid to think that nothing would have changed in seven years? That she could come home and her parents would not have aged a day, that her room would still be hers and she could just slip back into her old life anytime she should choose to? Yesterday she believed that her mother was as healthy as could be. Today she knew it was bad. In under twenty four hours her world had been changed.

“I want you to know something.” Tori said quietly, “I have to confess that I’ve been bragging about you to anyone who comes into the store. That I am the mother to Lina Inverse, the slayer of Shabranigdo and Phibrizzo and many others. You have left a mark on this endless war between good and evil in our world. And I could not be more proud.”

Lina’s lower lip trembled. She took a deep breath and then dug into her cape. “I picked up a book on myths. I think you’ll like them. Rest up while I read them to you.”

* * *

 

Lina was still reading to her mother when Gourry popped his head in to bring her lunch. Tori was sleeping soundly. Gourry was not too surprised to see that Lina had everything under control. Despite what many people would think, Lina was actually a good nurse. He found that out when he got the flu and she ordered him to bed and kept a vigil, administering herbs and reading to him during the miserable moments when he was to achy to sleep.

He studied her for a moment. Her eyes were red rimmed and there were circles under them. She looked so tired. “How are you?” he asked as he sat the tray down.

“I’ve been better. Is Daddy sleeping?”

“Yes. How is your mom?”

Lina poked at the sandwich he had made. “It’s bad. I need you to write to Amelia. Let her know what’s happening.”

Gourry nodded. “What else can I do?”

Lina suddenly looked unusually vulnerable. “Could you stay around? I know it must be awkward and boring here…”

He patted her hand, “You don’t even have to ask. You might want to think of getting some sleep by the way. You’ve been up all night.”

“Right, right.” Lina said dismissively.

* * *

 

The next time Tori woke up it was with a cry of pain. She cried as she begged for her medicine, which Lina hurried to administer. Lina laid with her as she calmed down. Eventually Lina assumed she had gone to sleep and was about to go back to the chair when Tori asked, “What was Luna doing to you all those years?”

Lina stiffened. “Why are you bringing that up now?”

“It’s been bothering me for years. I need to know what she was doing. Surely it can’t be as horrible as the things I keep imagining.”

Lina exhaled sharply. “It was humiliating. I really don’t want to talk about it. But don’t worry. She didn’t hurt me too much.” She lied.

She did not want her mother to die knowing the things that Luna had done to her.

“I should have stopped it.”

“Now who’s living with regrets?” Lina asked. “Besides, she was more powerful than you. There was nothing you could have done.”

“We should have taken you away from her rather than let you go. You were so young…”

Lina’s eyes widened in surprise. “I survived! I thrived! I had the time of my life.”

“That’s why you never came home, isn’t it? Because we let you go, we chose her…”

“I chose to leave!” Lina corrected, “Get it? Let’s not talk about the past.”

Tori’s sobs sounded through the room and Lina thought about leaving. Finally they stopped. Once again Lina thought she might have drifted off. Instead she asked, “So you’re planning to stay here?”

Lina stretched, “The adventure has to end sometime.”

“Even when I’m gone?”

Lina shuddered, “Let’s not think that far ahead.”

“I want to know what you’ll do with yourself when I’m gone.”

“I never think that far ahead. Tomorrow will sort itself out. Worry about today and only today.”

“Will you settle down with Gourry?”

“Why are you so preoccupied with him anyway?” Lina shouted.

“I want to see one of you settle down before I leave. And it won’t be Luna. You’ve been traveling with him for how long? You cast the Giga Slave for him.”

Lina blushed, “How did you find that out?”

“Luna has her sources.”

“Damn!” Lina exclaimed.

“He seems very nice.”

“I’m not his type.”

“A man doesn’t hang around with a woman for five years when she’s not his type.” Tori assured her.

Lina cuddled up to her, “Could we drop the topic?

They were silent until Tori drifted off to sleep, followed by Lina. When Lina woke up, Hawk was sitting in the chair. “Take a walk.” He said.

“I want to spend more time with Mom.” Lina protested.

“And I want some more time alone with my wife before she leaves.” Hawk shot back. “And you need a break. Take a walk.”

Lina sighed, shook her head and stood up. It did feel good to stretch her legs. She wandered into the kitchen where Luna was making lunch. “The swordsman is running errands in town.” Luna said.

“Good afternoon to you, too.” Lina said as she grabbed an apple and bit into it. She then grabbed a plate of sandwiches and made her way towards the door.

“What makes you think I made those for you?”

“What makes you think I’m asking?” Lina shot back. She did not want Luna to know she was still terrified of her. Somehow she was going to have to adjust to living in the same city as her. It would be easier if she could avoid letting Luna have the upper hand again.

“Going for a walk?” Luna asked.

“Mind your own business. I’ll be back.”

The cool air felt good and invigorating. While she never would have admitted it out loud she was glad her father had kicked her out. She needed some time to sort through her thoughts and feelings. And even though she had been gone for years, she found she still knew the way to her spot as if it had been yesterday. At least some things did not change.

On the outskirts of the town was an outcrop of rocks on the top of a hill overlooking the vineyards. It was a beautiful spot that Lina often went to when she wanted to think and be by herself. She was not sure how long she sat there before she heard footsteps approaching, and turned around to find Gourry walking up to her.

“How did you find me?” she asked, surprised.

“Luna said you’d be here.”

“Oh.” Lina said as he sat down beside her. “So, what have you been doing?”

“Exploring the town. It seems like a nice place.”

“It is.” Lina agreed, wondering how to broach the next subject that was weighing on her. How could she tell him that she wouldn’t be able to travel anymore?

“What’s up with your sister?”

“Huh?” Lina asked.

“She doesn’t seem quite human. Her face doesn’t change expressions like most people do. And the way she’s handling this whole situation…”

“She’s the Ceiphied Knight.” Lina cut in, “And before you ask, that means she has the soul of the Flare Dragon Ceiphied, the God of our world, residing within her. She’s human, but in many ways she thinks and acts like a God.”

She wasn’t sure if he understood anything she said, but he nodded nonetheless. “I can see why you’re so scared on her.”

Lina shuddered, “You don’t know the beginning of it. But I guess I’m going to have to learn to live with her.”

“Huh?”

She took a deep breath. What she had to say would be hard. “I’m not going to be leaving Zeferia. Even if Mom doesn’t make it. Someone needs to watch after Daddy, someone with a lick of business sense at least. And somehow I’m going to have to learn to live in the same town with my sis. So I guess I won’t be in danger anymore. If there’s any place you want to go to. Or anyone you want to be with.”

Gourry handed her a piece of paper. Lina sighed, and dug into her pocket for her spectacles. They went on, and the paper came into focus. She nearly dropped it. “This is a deed of sale for some land.” She stated.

“This is a pretty place.” He said. “I was exploring the town this morning. Luna pointed me in the direction of a school here, and they needed a swords master. I got the job.”

Lina felt herself start to tremble, and was slightly surprised to identify that it was with relief. Her eyes widened as he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. “I found some land for sale. There’ll be a nice view of the woods, and I can build a good sized house on it. I found the person I want to be with a long time ago, in a confrontation with a group of bandits if I recall correctly.”

Lina felt tears roll down her cheeks again as he asked, “I guess what I’m wondering is would she like to build a home with me?”

Lina leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. A warm feeling encompassed her, and for the first time she allowed herself to identify what she was feeling when she was around him. Love. Rather than fighting it down she let it flow through her, enjoying its liberating effect. “Yes.” She whispered.


	4. I Held Her as I Cried

The sun was shining. No clouds marred the blue sky. It was a beautiful day. But the weather was not what made it so wonderful. No, the weather was icing on the cake. Good weather happened all the time. But holding hands with Lina Inverse for the first time? That happened once in a life time. Hearing the most amazing woman in the world agree to be his wife? It made for an extraordinary day.

Long ago he had sworn to always be with her and protect her. Now he would make that oath public. But it was always one sided. She had never made any reciprocating agreement. Gourry had to content himself with the fact that she never left, even after he returned the Sword of Light to its home. But not anymore. She would make her own vows to protect and stay with him. They would build a family together. What he had dreamed of for so long was actually going to happen.

They made no plans. What would pass would come to pass. Eventually Lina said something about getting home to check on her mom, so hand and hand they went, enjoying each other’s’ company silently. That was the only dark cloud on the horizon, the possibility of Lina’s mom dying.

He remembered too well what it was like to watch a loved one die and to stand by helpless as it happened. At the time he’d had no hope that things could get better, that one day he would be happy again. Eventually he met Lina and learned that he could. No matter what happened to her mother, he hoped that looking forward to a life together with him would give her that hope he lacked then. That it would make a hard time more bearable.

He just wished that something so horrible had not been the catalyst.

As her parents’ home came into view he wondered if she would make any attempt to keep their engagement a secret. His heart raced as she remained hand in hand with him and stayed quiet. She really was not going to try and cover up or deny anything! They were almost there when the door opened and Luna stepped out, dressed in her work uniform. She noticed them, and as they approached the porch she said, “Finally. I was worried you two wouldn’t get together until it was too late. Mom just took a turn for the worse, and I have the day off tomorrow. We’ll get the dress fitted and you two wed the next time she has a lucid moment.”

Lina’s face flushed as she stopped on her way up the stairs. “What?”

Gourry froze. Had he been overconfident?

“You heard me.”

“And who gave you the right to plan my wedding?” Part of Gourry relaxed at the knowledge that Lina was set on marriage, but the tension did not leave the air. Instead it seemed to thicken.

“I’m not. You can choose the dress and whatever flowers you want. I’m just saying that you are to get it done before the week is up.”

Gourry moved to stand behind Lina as she stiffened with rage and hands curled into fists. “Gourry and I will set a date, and it won’t be within the week.”

Was it his imagination, or had the temperature dropped a few degrees? Luna sent Lina a look that gave him goosebumps. “Are you really so selfish that to spite me you would deny our mother the chance to see you happily settled before she goes?”

“Selfish!” Lina yelled, “Who are you calling selfish?”

“You! Now shut up and be ready to go shopping tomorrow!”

“Or you’ll what? I’m not scared of you anymore!” Lina practically screamed.

The door flew open as Hawk stuck his head out, his face purple with rage. “Your mother is sick, Lina just got home and already you two are fighting…”

“Stay out of it, Daddy.” Luna said, and with a flick of her wrist the door slammed shut, penning him within the house. Gourry’s eyes widened in shock. She hadn’t even touched the door! Hawk seemed to work the handle uselessly from the other side for a few seconds before giving it up as a useless cause. Gourry felt his heart quicken. That was something he was fairly certain that no human should be able to do.

He glanced at Lina who had gone pale and was trembling slightly, her eyes never leaving Luna as her sister said, “Why don’t I give you a choice this time? Would you rather I tie you down and dump a pail of slugs on you? Or that I give your ears a good boxing? Or the old inflecting pain through the force of my will? Or something new this time? Do you know what I’ve always wanted to do to you?”

Gourry could feel his blood boil and before he knew it his hand was on his sword. He moved so he was in front of Lina, shielding her from Luna. He stared at her, his eyes cold and set. “You will not harm her. Who do you think you are, threatening me if I let her down while you do this to her?”

“Gourry!” Lina screamed. She only sounded like that when his life was in peril.

Luna regarded him coolly before calming descending down the steps. “He’ll do.” She said to Lina before she set off to work.

Gourry blinked in confusion, wondering how something that he knew was going to be a nasty confrontation turned out to be so anticlimactic. He turned to look at Lina, who looked as though she had been knocked over by a troll. She was biting her lip in an effort to reign in her tears and she was shaking violently. Her arms were wrapped tight around her stomach as if she was trying to keep the butterflies fluttering within from tearing through her guts. Her breathing was too fast, as though she was trying to keep herself from hyperventilating.

He was always baffled at how she could be so scared at the mere mention of her sister, especially when you considered the strength of the monsters they faced every day. He’d always wondered how Luna could have been worse. Now he was starting to understand.

He reached out a hand to comfort her. She took a step back, and then ran into the house. Gourry stood there awkwardly for a moment before Hawk came out and clasped him on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family.”

* * *

 

How could she have stood there and done nothing? After all she had done? After all of the magical knowledge she had amassed? How could she have stood there, cowering before her sister? Her sister!  
She had destroyed Dark Lords! She had slayed Hellmaster! She’d taken care of many a monster who had more power than her sister. It wasn’t easy, but she had done it.

Lina brushed away tears as she stood, back to the door. She glanced at her mother who was sleeping before she slid down and buried her face within her knees and let the sobs come.

It was amazing how in a flash you could feel like a vulnerable child again. Memories of the torturous punishments Luna would inflict on her washed over her. The pain was branded in her mind. The humiliation! The way she would always gloat to everyone that she had just punished her, as if she wanted to make sure people had no doubts as to who was the stronger sister while rubbing salt onto an open sore.

Her tears felt hot with the rage that coursed through her and she struggled with the urge to break things. And at the base of it all was the feeling she rarely allowed herself to admit: betrayal. Once Luna was loving and sisterly. They got along and shared secrets and adventures. And then one day, for some inexplicable reason Luna had turned against her. And she did it by exploiting her weaknesses while appreciating her strengths. While Luna might not have been as powerful as Shabranigdo, Luna had never underestimated her. It hurt enough when someone you don’t know sets out to harm you. But it was someone Lina loved. And it hurt even worse.

Of all the enemies she fought, only Hellmaster knew her weaknesses as well as Luna did, and he had played her as well as Luna could. But none of the monsters, not one fully appreciated her strengths. That was part of the reason she had been successful. They dismissed her as a mere human. Luna had never made that mistake.

It was why Luna terrified her more than anyone else she had ever faced. And why she always would. She had thought that being away would change things, that she would learn to stand up to her. _Guess I haven’t grown as much as I’d like to think,_ she thought bitterly.

Lina took a deep breath and dried her eyes as a sense of numbness grew within her. She welcomed it. The events of the past few days had left her feeling raw and exposed, states of mind she never enjoyed.

She stood up and went to check on her mother. Lina put a hand on her forehead. It was hot and drenched with sweat. It was so bad that the sheets were soaked. Mechanically, Lina went to grab some fresh linens and a basin. She was going to have to sponge her off and change the sheets.

“Aqua create!” Lina cast, and the bowl filled with water. She was about to cast another spell to warm it when someone knocked. It had to be Gourry. He was the only one who would knock.

Lina didn’t answer as she continued to prepare the water. Part of her was terrified that after learning the extent of Luna’s power he would abandon ship. The door opened. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’ll live.” Lina replied. “I bet I got taken down a notch or two in your book.”

He moved to stand before her and gently tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. “Why would that happen? When you seem stronger to me because of what you survived?”

How could someone who was infamous for sticking his foot in his mouth also have a penchant for saying the exact thing she needed to hear when she was feeling distressed? It was something about him that puzzled her to no end. Lina felt her lower lip tremble. She did not want to cry again. It was that impulse that had to have compelled her to stand on her toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, and Lina felt some of the torment she had experienced earlier retreat before the passion that she felt as he returned the kiss. He meant it. He really meant it!

He pulled away and ran a hand through her hair. She planted her feet firmly back on the floor. “You’d best get back to caring for your mom.”

Lina nodded as she reluctantly pulled away. He caught her hand. “I love you.” He whispered as he squeezed her hand before letting it go to head out the door. Lina spun around to look at him. “Gourry!” she cried.

He turned around. She’d better say it before he left. “I love you.”

He smiled, and then left Lina to deal with her emotional whiplash. The exhilaration of mutual feelings of affection for a man she had traveled with for years competing with the grief of coming home to find her mother so ill, not to mention facing some of her worst childhood memories. How could she go from being the happiest she’d ever felt in her life one moment to the worse the next, and then back?

Lina dipped the washcloth in the basin and regarded her mother. Her mother, who she had just experienced her first kiss before and did not so much as stir. “I’d give anything for you to tease me right now.” Lina said as she started to mop her forehead.

The door opened, and before Lina could look up to see who it was her father spoke, “I wasn’t sure about him. How could I trust a man with my daughter when he would give up such a priceless treasure as the Sword of Light? But he got Luna off your back. That’s not something your mother and I were ever able to do. So I guess he’s worthy of you. Congrats.”

Lina blinked a few times as he put an arm around her, pulling her into a sideways hug. “Thanks.” She said quietly. “It means a lot.” She added quickly.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. Feelings were not talked about much in their family. Finally he said, “Let me help you.”

They were quiet as they gave Tori a sponge bath, dressed her in a fresh gown and changed the bed sheets, only talking when they needed to give the other a request. But Lina could not help but notice the tenderness in his eyes as he cared for her mother, nor the fact that his eyes were baggy and red rimmed. It struck her that he was seeing her mother during her most vulnerable moments, and he was still there, still caring, still loving.

Lina was never comfortable with weakness. She never liked showing anything that could be exploited to anyone. For the first time in her life she started to wonder if it followed that an enemy could fall if they don’t appreciate one’s strengths, then love could not grow if one’s weaknesses were not appreciated. If love only existed when two people were at their best it would be very shallow. The sudden knowledge permeated her being as she sat beside her father after they finished tending to her mother. She leaned against him and held his hand, trying to comfort him with her presence while drawing comfort from him.

Gourry had just seen her during one of her most vulnerable moments. And he was still here.

* * *

 

The following days passed in a blur of worry and hard work. Providing care for someone so ill was a demanding and draining job. Fortunately everyone in the household was a hard worker and each quickly found a role suited to their abilities. Hawk and Lina were the caretakers, though the brunt of it did fall to Lina as Hawk still had to make sure their store did not go completely untended. Between stints at her waitressing job Luna would tend to the housekeeping and cooking. Gourry worked during the day, and would go over plans for the building of their home with Lina when he got back. He’d run errands, fetch groceries, and do whatever else he could.

Tori spent several days feverish and struggling in pain. The few times she was awake she was in so much agony that Lina would cast a sleeping spell so that it could not reach her. Lina suspected pneumonia, which the doctor confirmed. He left behind a concoction of Echinacea, olive leaf, turmeric, and several other herbs to halt the infection.

It did little to nothing. The fever still raged. Tori was still not herself. One night her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her younger daughter. “Lina?” she asked.

“Yes?” Lina perked up as she put her book down. It was the first time she had said something not pain related in days, “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts. Breathing.”

“You have pneumonia.” Lina said. “Take some of these. The doctor said it would help.”

Lina helped her to sit up and take some medicine for the pain. As Tori settled back down onto the pillows she said, “Talk to me about something.”

Lina decided that if she was going to tell her it had better be now. Who knew the next time she would be this cognizant? “You were right, about Gourry and me. We’re engaged.”

Lina was expecting her to congratulate her or tease her. Instead she narrowed her eyes in confusion. “But you’re much too young for that…”

“Mom, I’m twenty.” Lina said.

“Oh Lina. You and your silly jokes.” She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Lina stared straight at the wall ahead of her, feeling as though she had been slapped in the face. Her father slowly walked up behind her and clasped her on the shoulder. “That happens sometimes. One time she didn’t remember me. Why don’t you get some rest?’

Lina nodded and walked out and was about to head to the living room when she noticed that the light in what had been her bedroom was on. She had not been into her room since she got back. Something about finding that it had been converted to a guest room had caused her to stay away from it. She was suddenly possessed by an overwhelming urge to go into it.

Gourry looked up from sharpening his sword as she came in. “Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” Lina muttered as she looked around what had once been her room. Her bed and books were gone. Now a bigger bed occupied the room, piled with quilts she had never seen before. There was a nightstand by each side along with a lantern. Only her dresser was familiar.

“How is your mom?” he asked as she sat beside him on the bed.

“Amelia better get her butt up here fast.” Lina said, her voice harsh.

Gourry put his sword down and wrapped an arm around her. She wiped an escaped tear from her eye. “That’s the only chance we have and…” she gasped as she tried to hold it together, “And I’m not sure that will make any difference.”

He pulled her to him, rubbing her shoulder as he did. It felt nice, but it did little to dull the ache within her heart. She suddenly realized that she did not want to sit up anymore. She was exhausted. She could not remember the last time she had not slept in a chair. She kicked off her shoes and laid back, head on the soft pillow, enjoying the feel of a comfortable bed beneath her. She was still miserable but at least she was comfortable.

“I can go in the living room.” He offered.

She grabbed his hand. She did not want to be alone, and at the moment she didn’t give a damn what her family would say the next day if they found out. “Stay.”

He joined her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. “Why is it so much easier to kill someone then it is to save them?’ she asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You can cut someone’s jugular easily. I’ve killed many with a simple spell. It’s so easy. But this? We have spells to heal damage wrought by injuries, but for diseases? What do we have? A few piddling, useless herbs? How is that right?”

“May be Amelia will have something up her sleeve.” Gourry suggested.

“I just…I just can’t believe this is really happening.” She cried before breaking down into sobs.

He held her tightly as she buried her face into his chest until at last her sobs eased and she drifted off to a much needed sleep. Gourry rubbed her back, enjoying the feel of having her curled against him. He had been worried about her driving herself too hard. He always worried about that. But for now she would rest. And he was in no hurry to fall asleep.

He had waited for five years to hold Lina as she slept. He was going to appreciate it. Especially because she could be gone in an instant. It scared him to watch her father, to think of what he must be going through. What it would be like to slowly watch the love of your life die? He held Lina a little tighter and took comfort in the rhythmic motion of her breathing. He tried to shut out the ‘what ifs.’ He was going to live in the moment.

* * *

 

Lina came out into the living room the next morning to find a bolt of pink tinted satin lying on the sofa. Confused, she walked up to it and touched it gingerly. She liked the feel of it. It was good quality. She nearly jumped back a mile when Luna said, “I ordered it sometime after learning about the Giga Slave you performed for Phibrizzo. You once said you wanted to be dressed in pink tinted satin for your wedding. Unless your tastes have drastically changed, this should fit the bill.”

“What is this?” Lina asked.

“A gift.” Luna said. “And my offer to take you to get it made still stands.”

Lina eyed her warily. “And if I don’t?”

She shrugged, “Suit yourself. I’ll pay if we go out.”

Lina shook her head as a dull ache started to grow within it. “We both know you’re more powerful than Gourry. What’s with this change of heart?”

“We’re going to be living in the same town. It’s time I rebuild your trust in me.”

“My what?” Lina cried, before shaking her head. “It was a lot more than my trust that was broken.”

“Then let me get you the dress.”

“So you think a stupid wedding dress will make up for anything?”

“I think it would be a start.” Luna said in her indifferent tone. “All I can do is offer. All you can do is take a risk.”

Lina became aggravated as once again as a familiar feeling of being manipulated asserted itself. Lina grabbed the fabric and headed towards the door. Without waiting for Lina to ask, Luna followed her out of the house and into the bright sunshine of a pleasant midday afternoon. They said little as they went to the seamstress, had Lina’s measurements taken and left instructions with her.

As they left the seamstresses, Luna said, “There’s a new flower shop that opened.”

Lina sighed, “I guess we might as well. You have a way of getting what you want, even if it is none of your business.”

“I am the Ceiphied Knight.”

“What the hell does that mean? Does butting into the personal life of your younger sister fall under your job description? Or are you just some obnoxious busybody?”

“I only butt into the personal lives of those worthy of my time.”

“And how am I worthy of your time?” Lina snapped. “The only thing I’ve been to you is a punching bag.”

“And that was worth my time.”

Lina could feel the smoke pouring from her ears. “How is picking on someone who is less powerful than you worthy of the time of the Ceiphied Knight?”

“Let’s see now. Hellmaster Phibrizzo is gone, along with Gaav and a plethora of lower ranking monsters. Dark Star was a far unforeseen bonus. And another 7th of Shabranigdo was destroyed. Minimal casualties on our side, though Auntie Aqua was unfortunate. Progress was made in this long battle between the monsters and the gods, progress that was in our favor. It was very worthy of my time.”

Lina stopped in her tracks. “You drove me away.”

“Yes.”

“So I could do your dirty work for you.”

“A good boss knows how to delegate.”

Lina grabbed her hair by the roots and felt like tearing it out. The feeling grew as Luna continued, “I knew you could be extraordinary when you cast your first Dragon Slave when you were ten. It helped that you were small and looked even younger. I knew the monster race would underestimate you. It paid off.”

“How nice for you.” Lina said caustically. “So, now what? Should I pack up my gear and track down the remaining monsters for you?”

“Nah, your advantage is lost.” Luna said as she approached the flower shop. “The monster race is in retreat right now. They don’t want to bloody their nose any more than they have to. Meaning you can live in peaceful retirement with the swordsman for all I care.”

“Well, thanks for that!” Lina yelled as she followed her into the shop.

She was fuming so much that she had a hard time focusing on floral arrangements. She wondered if any decision she made in her life was truly of own accord and not influenced by her sister. She wondered if she would even be able to make a decision in her life that her sister did not approve of. But there was something else that was bothering her. It started small, but by the time they had placed their order and left it had snowballed.

“For someone who says they don’t care about what I do with the rest of my life, you sure are adamant that I marry Gourry, and soon.” Lina pointed out as they made their way back to the house.

Was it her imagination, or did Luna’s eyebrows rise slightly. “I just want you to be happy.”

“If that were the case then you’d let me take this at my own pace.”

Luna was quiet for so long that Lina had given up on a reply. “You’re right.”

“Huh?” Lina said as Luna stopped and put a hand on her shoulder. Lina shuddered and took a step back.

“I did what I did to benefit the world. And it tore apart our family. I knew it would. Mom and Dad haven’t said anything, but Mom hates herself for letting it happen. Her biggest regret is letting you go when you were so young.”

Lina’s eyes widened. Was Luna really opening up to her?

Luna stared off towards the vineyards as she continued, “And Dad? It was a blow to his competence, that he could not protect you from me. They missed so much of your transition from a young girl to a young woman. And I can’t give them that back. But if I can make sure that Mom sees your wedding day, then I will have made some amends.”

Lina felt her knees go weak as Luna kept walking. Mechanically Lina followed her. “And it’s not as if I’m forcing you to wed him. It would have happened sooner or later. Why not sooner?”

Lina folded her arms across her chest and stared at the ground as they walked. She was not sure what to think. Was Luna being sincere? Or was she still manipulating her? Threats and pain would no longer work, so why not open hearted conversations and mentions of wanting to right wrongs? Eventually Luna smiled.

“I don’t expect you to understand. You think like a human. Logically you knew the swordman’s life was not worth the world, but because you love him you decided to risk destroying the world to save him. You were thinking with your own selfish interests.”

Lina reddened, “Now wait a minute!”

“You can’t comprehend what it is like to not have that luxury. Given the ultimatum Hellmaster presented you with no other human would fault you. Most would probably have done as you did. But I have to look at the larger picture. You almost sacrificed the world for love. I sacrificed love for the world.”

Lina sped up a little bit so she was walking beside her and not behind her. She wanted to believe her. But she couldn’t disregard the past ten years. And while it would make sense that she would want to see her married to Gourry before their mother died so she could witness it, Lina still had an unsettling feeling that there was more to it than that. But damned if she could see what it was. Finally she said, “So you’re not going to beat me up for casting the Giga Slave?”

Luna smiled. But as with all of her smiles, it did not reach her eyes. “I’ll give you a pass. This time.”

* * *

 

“Come in,” Lina said as she put her book down. Gourry slowly opened the door and stared at her, his eyes filled with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you okay?” he asked as he sat down on a chair beside her.

“Fine. Why?”

“I heard that you and Luna went to town today.”

“Oh that? Yeah, she wanted to take me to get the dress made.”

“She didn’t threaten you, did she?”

Lina smiled and shook her head as relief washed through her. So that’s what he was worried about. “No. Actually she bribed me. My dress and the floral arrangements are paid for courtesy of my sis. I guess the cake will have to come from our own budget.”

“You sound like you’re planning something.” Tori whispered.

Lina spun around. “Mom? How long were you listening?”

Lina put her hand on Tori’s forehead and nearly collapsed onto the bed in relief. It was cool. Her fever had broken. “Long enough to know you and Luna went on an outing.”

Lina grabbed her hands, “Yes.”

“Did you fight?”

“We had a heart to heart. It’s okay, Mom. We’ll be fine. And so will you.”

“What’s this party you’re planning?”

Lina took a deep breath, hoping that this time the news would go over better. She turned to look at Gourry and smiled at him. “You were right about the two of us. We’re getting married.”

Tori smiled as a tear leaked from her eyes. “I’m so happy to hear it. When?”

Lina stared at her mother for a few seconds. This was as good as she’d seen her look in days, yet ‘good’ was a relative term. She was still pale and thin. And while she had beaten the fever, her father had warned her that she had a bad habit of beating one, recovering slightly, and then catching another one. How long did they have until that happened again?

Ever since her conversation with Luna she wondered if she should rush to the altar the next time Tori rebounded or wait until she made a full recovery. Part of her was starting to realize that if she postponed her wedding and Tori had passed she would never forgive herself. The other part worried that if by rushing to get married she would give the impression that she was not expecting her to make a full recovery.

But now, looking into her eyes, she knew she’d best do it, and fast. She could see in her mother’s eyes that it meant the world to her to see her married. Lina smiled and squeezed her hands. “The dress will be ready tomorrow. So the day after.”

She glanced at Gourry who smiled supportively. She focused on her mother, “So rest up and get better. I expect you to be around to drive me nuts by spoiling your grandchildren in a few years, okay?”


	5. Even Though it Breaks My Heart to Know We'll Be So Far Apart

“I sure hope this is the right place.” Amelia said as they approached a charming cottage.

“A small cottage between two oak trees on the north side of town.” Zel replied, “If the villagers are right this should be it.”

“Good.” Said Louis, “I can’t take much more of this traveling.”

Zel and Amelia exchanged a pained glance before continuing on the meandering pace set by Louis towards what they hoped was Lina’s house. As they got closer the door opened, and Gourry came out and waved at them. Amelia broke into a grin, “There he is! We are at the right place.”

“But why is he wearing a suit?” Zel asked.

“Oh no! You don’t think we’re too late?”

“You mean I might have made this trip for nothing?” Louis whined.

Zel and Amelia ignored him and picked up speed, leaving Louis to trod on at his slow pace towards Lina’s home.

“Are we too late?” Amelia asked as they got closer and Gourry met them halfway.

“Too late? No, really, you’re just in time.” He replied.

“In time?” Amelia asked, confused, “In time for what?”

Gourry smiled as he scratched his head, “Oh, you two wouldn’t know, would you? Well, you’re just in time for the wedding. Lina and I are getting married!”

“What?” Zel asked as Amelia clasped her hands over her mouth.

“That’s great, Mr. Gourry, that really is, but you could have told us that rather than saying something about her mother being ill.”

“Oh,” Gourry said as his eyes dimmed slightly, “She is. It was really bad for a while but her fever broke and she is awake right now. Lina says that we need to do this now, in case she takes another bad turn.”

“How is Miss Lina?” Amelia asked as she climbed the patio steps.

“It’s been hard for her these last few weeks.” He said.

“So you came back because you heard her mother was sick and then you decided to get married, or did you decide to get married and come home to find her mother sick?” Zel asked.

“Her father asked her to come back. When we got here I asked and she said ‘yes.’” Gourry grinned sheepishly, “Now that I think about it, I bet you think this is rather sudden.”

“No.” Zel said, and Amelia nodded firmly as she added, “We’ve been waiting for this for years.”

“So have I.” Gourry said quietly as Louis finally joined them. “Lina’s sister went to get the priest. I was watching out the window to see when she’d be back when I saw you all approaching. By the way, I don’t know the man with you, do I?”

“No.” Amelia confirmed, “He’s Master Healer Louis. He’s a bit grumpy but he really is one of the best doctors in Seyruun. One of the reasons it took us so long is that he is not used to traveling.”

Louis was panting slightly by the time he finished climbing the stairs. “I believe there’s a patient for me to see.” He said between breaths.

“Right inside.” Gourry said as he opened the door and they came in. “Why don’t you rest for a bit, enjoy the wedding and some refreshments, and then I think she’ll be ready to see you.”

Louis plopped down on the sofa, “What type of refreshments?”

“After the ceremony!” Zel said through gritted teeth.

“Oh! I’d better see Miss Lina! Where’s her room?” Amelia asked.

Gourry pointed it out to her and Amelia took off, leaving Zel to clasp Gourry on the shoulder. “So, you nervous?”

Gourry shook his head, “After waiting for her for how long? Not a chance!”

* * *

 

“Miss Lina?”

“Amelia!” Lina cried as she opened the door, yanked Amelia in, and gave her a quick hug. “I’m so glad you’re here! Quick! Create a diversion while I go and climb out that window!”

Amelia grabbed her hands and gave them a good squeeze. “Pre-wedding jitters?”

“No! Yes! No…no.” Lina replied before finally settling on, “May be.”

“Come now, Miss Lina. After all that you and Mr. Gourry have been through you have no need to worry.”

“It’s not that.” Lina said as she sat down on the bed. “I’ve been traveling with him for years. I know all of his annoying habits and I know I can be around him for long periods of time without murdering him. It’s my mom. I just have this strange feeling that my getting married will kill her.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Amelia cried as she joined her, “How could a wedding kill her?”

Lina’s smiled seemed tired. “If you listened to my daddy and my sis, well, they talk as the only thing she has left to look forward to in life is seeing my wedding day.”

“Oh.” Amelia said as her eyes widened. “Is it that bad?”

Lina nodded, “I wasn’t sure what to expect when I heard. I thought that if I got back in time I could draw upon my resources and get her better in no time. And when I came home I saw that everyone was already writing her off, as if death was inevitable. My sis didn’t surprise me so much. But my daddy seems so resigned to it! And my mom, who taught me never to give up…”

Lina stopped for a moment as Amelia put a hand on her shoulder. Finally she continued, “I didn’t get it that first night. She seemed ill, but she wasn’t in pain and she was herself. And then she took a turn for the worse. And it was agony watching her. And I couldn’t do anything but shove some useless herbs down her throat! Daddy says it’s been a cycle for a while now.”

“That sounds terrible.” Amelia said.

Lina nodded, “I don’t want to give up on her! She taught me to never give up. The reason I’ve done all of the things that I did was because I believed that. Hell, I lived that philosophy! But this is worse than I could have imagined. And everyone has said that if I’m going to marry Gourry I’d better do it soon. And here I am, rushing to the altar. And by getting married now I’m wondering if I’m giving up, just like everyone else. But then if I don’t do this and she dies without having seen my wedding then I’ll never forgive myself…Ugh! It’s making me sick to my stomach!”

“I brought the best doctor in Seyruun with me.” Amelia said, “If anyone can help her, it’s him.”

“Thank you.” Lina breathed, and then she broke into a smile. “I feel a lot better knowing that.”

“Good.” Amelia said as she dug into her cape and pulled out a suitcase. “I’d best get dressed!”

“What?” Lina asked, “Do you always keep formal clothes around with you?”

“When you are a princess you never know when you’ll be pulled into a diplomatic meeting.” She replied as she pulled out a blue gown. She stopped to stare at Lina for a moment. “You look so beautiful. I love your dress.”

Lina soothed the folds of her dress. Reluctant as she was to admit it, Luna had put good money on a fine seamstress and material. “Thanks.” Lina said.

“I know you’re nervous, but I’m so excited! You two sure took your time getting together. I was stunned when I learned that you weren’t his girlfriend back when I first met you.” Amelia said as she pulled her gown over her head.

Lina sighed, “As if you and Zel have any right to talk! And don’t try to deny anything…”

“Well actually…”

The door shot open and Luna walked in, dressed in a simple purple dress. “Bad news. The priest can’t make it. Good news is it looks like your friend the Seyruun princess is here.”

Amelia opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again as. Luna continued, “Royalty can officiate at weddings right?”

“Huh?” Lina asked as she stood up.

“Well, yes.” Amelia replied.

“And I’m the Ceiphied Knight so anywhere I am this union will be in the presence of God. If you’re satisfied let’s get this done.”

Amelia stared at Luna, unsure of what to say or think as Lina sighed, shook her head and said, “Amelia, this is my sister, Luna. Sis, this is Amelia. Glad you two have finally gotten to meet. Why don’t you track Daddy down and get out of my room?”

“You want me to officiate?” Amelia asked as stars grew in her eyes.

Lina shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

Amelia clasped her hand into a fist as she struck a dramatic pose. “For five years I’ve been waiting for these two Champions of Justice to acknowledge their love for one another! And now I, Amelia, will bind them together for eternity!”

“Just try to tone down the self-righteous justice talk, okay?” Lina said as Luna stared at the princess, blinked a few times and then turned towards the door.

“I’m going to get Daddy. It’s time to get this started.”

“What’s with your sister?” Amelia asked once Luna had closed the door behind her.

Lina shook her head, “I’m sure she’s probably wondering the same thing about you.”

Suddenly without warning Lina bolted towards the window and threw it open. “I can’t do this!”

“Miss Lina!” Amelia cried as she grabbed her, “When have you ever been unable to do anything?”

Lina froze, indecision etched onto her features. Fortunately the door opened and Hawk and Luna walked in. Hawk surveyed the scene, Lina with her hands glued to the window shutters and Amelia with her arms wrapped around Lina’s torso. Lina laughed nervously as she let go and Amelia loosened her grip.

“I nearly did the same thing twenty-three years ago.” Hawk said. “Are you ready?”

Hawk extended his arm to Lina, who looked at it nervously. Luna groaned, “Oh please, am I going to have to drag you down there?”

Lina took a deep breath. It was now or never. She was going to marry the man she loved. And it would in no way, shape or form kill her mother. What would happen would happen. Lina took Hawk’s arm, “That won’t be necessary.”

“You go first, Princess.” Luna said.

Amelia nodded, and led the procession the short distance from Lina’s bedroom to the living room, where Tori was sitting on the couch propped up with pillows. Her green dress was swimming on her, but she beamed proudly at the sight of Lina and Hawk.

Lina felt as though her legs were jelly. She was thankful for her father’s steadying arm, else she was certain she would have tripped and fallen flat on her face. Tori gave her a wink, and Lina couldn’t help but smile at her. For the first time in a while she felt as though things would be all right. She noticed a dumpy looking older man sitting close to Tori, and deduced that it must have been the renowned healer Amelia had mentioned. Hopefully he would be worth his salt.

In the time it took to appoint Amelia as the officiant Gourry must have appointed Zel as his best man, for he was standing beside Gourry and holding the bracelet. But Lina was not paying attention to that. Her eyes were on Gourry, the man she had chosen to be her husband. Gourry, whose face had erupted in a big grin at the sight of her. Her heart sped up slightly as she realized that tears were trailing down his cheeks. Had she really moved him to tears?

Deep inside, she had always worried about not being pretty enough for him. How could someone as handsome as he be attracted to a short, flat chested sorceress such as herself? But now there was such a look of joy on his face that she did not doubt that she meant the world to him. That sometime between the moment when they met and now she had grown beautiful in his eyes. That she had become as important to him as he was to her.

She met his gaze and looked deeply into his eyes, trusting her father to get her there without mishap. When they reached the altar, Hawk quickly kissed Lina on the cheek before placing her hands in Gourry’s, who squeezed them tight. Amelia started blathering on about love and justice and the joining of two hearts but Lina was not paying attention. For the first time she was wondering what the future would hold. Whatever it held, she knew that as long as they were together, it would turn out fine.

Lina heard her name, and realized that Amelia was asking if he would take her to be his wife, to love and protect her for always.

“I do.” Gourry said firmly as his grip on her hands tightened.

 _This is it!_ Lina thought as Amelia posed the same question to her. Love and protect. Hadn’t that been what they had done since they met? He had always protected her, even though she really didn’t need it. It was only supposed to be till they reached Atlas City, but somehow or another he decided he needed to make it a permanent arrangement. And while she had never proclaimed herself to be his protector, hadn’t that been what she had been doing all of these years?

And when had it turned to love?

“I do.” Lina said. Gourry’s eyes brimmed. She did not think that his grip could have tightened but it did.

“May I have the bracelets, please.” Amelia requested as Zel and Luna stepped forward.

Reluctantly Gourry let go of her hands. Zel handed him the bracelet, and Gourry clasped it around Lina’s left wrist. She took his from Luna and as she put it on he relished in its slight weight on his wrist. From this day forward it would be proof that she was his wife. He gripped her left hand with his right as Amelia proclaimed, “From this day forward let these bracelets herald the fact that Lina and Gourry are a pair. Where one is, you will find the other. Nothing shall keep them apart.”

She was trembling, and Gourry hoped it was with the same joyous emotions that he felt. The moment he had been dreaming about for years was now. Amelia raised her voice dramatically and bellowed, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Husband and wife. The words rang through his head as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, hoping that he could convey all that she meant to him through it. Around them people clapped and cheered. He pulled away and stared at her. He had seldom seen that look on her face, but he liked it when he did. The look in her eyes was soft, tender and loving. She gently reached a hand up to wipe away the tears from his eyes. Her gloved hands felt nice against him, though the material did not soak up the water well.

“I’m afraid I’m going to ruin your gloves.” He said.

She squeezed his hand, and together they walked away from the make shift altar and to the dining room table, which was laden with food.

* * *

 

The food was delicious. The wine, naturally, divine. Chicken breasts stuffed with cheese and lobster meat. Luna’s homemade honey rolls. Vegetables soaked in butter and rosemary. And the best part of all was that Tori managed to eat a little. Lina’s spirits were soaring.

Everyone in her family had been in a better mood than she had seen them in for years. Her mother was still confined to the couch, but was able to sit up and enjoy. Her father had pulled up a chair close by. They were holding hands and joking with each other. Lina could not recall the last time she had seen them so happy.

Zel and Amelia, who she had shared so many adventures with and who were practically family, seemed rather cozy with each other. She was surprised when Zel actually offered to dance with Amelia. And then she practically fell over when at one point Amelia rested her head on his chest. Had their relationship progressed? Lina made a note to check with Amelia later.

Louis was the odd one out, but he turned out to be a man who sought the best in life and had no problem whatsoever about enjoying the food and merry atmosphere. Even Luna seemed to relax and enjoy a bit. And one time Lina could have sworn she saw her genuinely smile!

And then there was Gourry, who was now officially her family. He was beaming. And the reason was because she had married him!

She felt silly for worrying that her mother’s illness made it a bad time to get married. On the contrary, if anything, it made them appreciate having a reason to celebrate. Since she had returned home they had all been so worried, stressed, and busy that they’d not had a time to enjoy each other’s company. And now they did.

She had been frustrated with her families’ insistence at a quick wedding, but now it made sense. They were all hurting and sad and needed something happy to distract them with. The wedding was an emotional necessity. And the fact that hard times lay before them made Lina treasure each moment of it even more.

Such as the time when Lina, noticing that Louis was ogling her sister, walked up to Luna and whispered in her ear, “Don’t look now, but I think the good doctor has a crush on you. You may be next down the aisle.”

Luna shrugged, “I don’t think my boyfriend would like that.”

“You don’t have a boyfriend!” Lina yelled.

Luna smiled slyly, “You’ve been away for how long? How would you know?”

Lina opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “Who is he?”

“Someone you don’t know.”

Lina wasn’t sure if Luna was stringing her along or not, but at least it was a pleasant conversation, reminiscent of the times before their relationship became strained.

And then there were the awkward moments. Such as when she introduced her mother to Amelia.

“You did a nice job with the ceremony. Especially since you didn’t know you were going to do it before you got here.” Tori said.

Amelia smiled, “Oh, I’ve been wanting to see those two together for some time.”

Lina rested her chin on her hand and sighed as her mother said, “I bet you have some interesting stories.”

“Oh boy do I ever! Such as when Miss Lina faked her death to trick Kanzeil. Mr. Gourry was completely distraught!”

“You did what now?” Tori chided her younger daughter.

“Oh brother,” Lina sighed, but really she didn’t mind until Amelia said, “And then there was the time she took a shot for Miss Sylphiel. She wasn’t faking that time, she nearly died. Mr. Gourry started screaming her name and…”

“You nearly died?” Tori yelped as everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was the matter.

Now Lina was genuinely annoyed, “Sylphiel fixed me right up. It was nothing!”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Tori shrieked.

Amelia laughed nervously, “May be I should talk about the times when Miss Lina dressed Mr. Gourry up like a girl?”

It was Gourry’s turn to blush and feel annoyed as everyone shifted their attention to him.

The sun was setting by the time it became apparent that Tori’s energy was fading and everyone gathered round to discuss plans for who would stay where for the night. It was quickly determined that Louis would stay in the guest room, and Zel and Amelia decided that they were going to stay in a hotel.

“Lina, could I see you for a second.” Tori asked.

When Lina approached the couch Tori pulled her close to her and whispered, “I do not want you here tonight. I want to be with my husband, and I want you to be with yours.”

Lina blushed, “Okay, okay! We’ll stay at the hotel.”

Tori patted her on the arm and smiled, “I’m so glad I got to see this day.”

Across the room, Hawk stood beside Gourry who was talking to Zel, watching as his wife talked with his younger daughter, who looked so much like a younger version of Tori it was heartbreaking. Once Tori had been that young and strong, and now she was a shell of the woman she used to be. Seeing Lina in her prime seemed to emphasize just how much age had taken a toll on Tori.

His thoughts drifted back to their own wedding day. How happy he felt. How vibrant Tori looked. He thought of the excitement that came with just starting out their life together. Now Lina would take that journey with Gourry, just as he feared that his with Tori was coming to an end.

“Hey, um, I was wondering.” Gourry said, cutting through his thoughts.

“What?”

“If it would be okay if I call you ‘dad’ now?”

Hawk stared at him for a few minutes before replying, “As long as you take care of her and appreciate her, then you can call me whatever you want.”

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road.” Luna suddenly yelled, “Lina, get your husband and throw the damn bouquet already and get going.”

“Just be patient.” Lina snapped, but she made her way over to where Gourry was nonetheless.

“Guess it’s just you and me in the competition for the bouquet.” Luna said as she and Amelia walked towards the center of the living room.

“Please don’t kill the valuable royal princess of Seyruun, Sis, okay?” Lina said as she turned around and tossed it.

Luna didn’t put up much of a fight, she simply let Amelia catch it. Amelia cheered, and ran up to Zelgadis and whispered something to him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Lina nearly fell over. “I was right! There is something going on between them!”

Gourry put an arm around her, “You ready?”

Lina nodded, and quickly walked to her father and gave him a hug and then did the same with her mother. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She told her, and then she left with Gourry, Zel, and Amelia.

* * *

 

“So, what was with that kiss?” Lina asked as they enjoyed a pleasant stroll to the hotel.

Zel and Amelia exchanged a glance. “Well, we didn’t want to say anything to steal your thunder, but we’re getting married, too!” Amelia announced.

Lina clasped her on the shoulder, “About time!”

“As if you’re one to talk, Miss Lina!”

As they walked to the hotel, Lina could almost believe that they were back on the road on another adventure. It felt just like old times, except the old times really were not that old. She felt as though so much had changed in the past few weeks, and her shoulders felt heavy with the burden of familial distress. But out there in the gentle summer evening, Lina could almost feel as though it didn’t exist, as if her world was once again an endless road, and that should she ever decide to step off of it everything would be as it was when she was thirteen.

As the hotel came in view, Lina decided she was glad that her mother had insisted she stay there that night. It was one final night when she could feel free.

Amelia stopped them just before they walked in, “The room will be on our tab. For your wedding gift.”

“Wow, thanks Amelia!” Lina said.

Suddenly she felt a familiar set of strong arms picking her up. “Huh?”

“Isn’t the groom supposed to carry the bride over the threshold?” Gourry asked.

“Of our home!” Lina exclaimed, though she gently folded her arms around his neck, “We aren’t moving in here!”

“Seems like Mr. Gourry just wants an excuse to cop a feel.” Amelia said cavalierly as she opened the door.

“Who asked you!?” Lina screamed as they entered the building.

Gourry stood with Lina in a corner in the lobby while Amelia booked their rooms. Once finished she came over and handed them a key. “I got you the honeymoon suite.” Amelia said with a wink.

“And I noticed that you only reserved one room for you and Zel.” Lina shot back. “Looks like a little princess is rushing ahead of her wedding night.”

Zel nearly stumbled as his skin took a purplish tint. “Room 201. Thank goodness. Here it is. Good night.” He muttered.

“Congrats! Have fun!” Amelia said before following him.

Lina sighed and shook her head as Gourry continued to look for their room. “Oh boy. I can’t remember the last time I’ve been so embarrassed.”

Gourry finally found their room and put the key in the door. “It’s okay if you’re tired or want a chance to relax. We don’t have to do anything tonight.”

She turned to glare at him as he opened the door. “What kind of a crazy idea is that? What’s the point of spending good money on the honeymoon suite if we’re just going to sleep like we could on a chair in the living room?”

Gourry grinned as he crossed the threshold, shut the door and locked it. “I was hoping you would say that.”

* * *

 

“So, how did it go last night?” Amelia asked.

They had just visited the place where Lina and Gourrys’ house would be built. The ground had been broken but the actual construction had not started yet. Lina and Amelia had left to see how things were going with her mother, leaving the men to work on the house.

Lina shrugged noncommittally. “Fine, I guess.”

Amelia wasn’t going to let her off that easily, “So, what did you do?”

“Hmm,” Lina replied, “Well, we talked.”

“You talked?” Amelia asked.

“Yes, about the future, what sort of curtains to buy, you know, the domestic stuff.”

“Don’t tell me you spent your whole wedding night just talking!” Amelia exclaimed.

“Yeah, well, what else are you supposed to do on your wedding night?”

Amelia folded her arms across her chest, “I think you’re messing with me.”

“That’s what you get for being nosy.” Lina retorted. “Besides, you should know that I’m not the type to kiss and tell.”

“So there was kissing!” Amelia said triumphantly.

“Shut up!” Lina screamed.

“I don’t know why you’re so shy about it.”

“We had fun. Let’s leave it at that.”

“I knew it!” Amelia yelled, “So, when can we expect a little Gabriev?”

“Let’s not rush ahead of things here! I have no idea how long my mom will be sick for. There’s no way I can care for her and a baby.”

“Oh,” Amelia said, her tone sobering up a bit, “I guess you’re right. I wonder what Dr. Louis found.”

“Hopefully something helpful. White magic is so not my specialty.” Lina folded her arms across her chest, “I just feel so out of my element here. I’m not used to that.”

“It seems like you’re handling it well.”

“That’s it. I’m handling it well. Because I can’t fix it. A new monster in town? That I can fix. But this? I have to live with it.”

Amelia put her hand on Lina’s shoulder as her parents’ house came in to view. “I bet Dr. Louis will have some good news for us. Just you wait and see. It wouldn’t be just for you and Mr. Gourry to finally get together only for you to lose your mother.”

“Yes, but what is just is not always what happens. You should know that. How old were you when you lost your mother?”

“Huh?” Amelia cried, before slumping forward a bit. “Very young.” She said quietly, “And there was no justice in it, other than that my sister killed the man who did it. But still, it didn’t bring her back.

Lina looked at the ground as she asked, “How did you get through it?”

“Miss Lina, you’re not giving up?”

“No! I just want to know. Just in case.”

“One long day at a time.” Amelia said as she climbed the patio steps.

Lina opened the door, “I’m home!” she yelled.

The living room was empty, “Follow me.” She said to Amelia as she made her way to her parents’ room.

Tori, Hawk, Luna and Louis were there. “Hey, Lina.” Tori said, “How’s married life?”

“Wonderful.” Lina replied as she leaned over the bed to hug her and gave her a peck on the head. “So tell me, what has Seyruun’s greatest doctor found?”

“Take a seat, Miss Lina.” Louis said.

Lina’s eyes widened. His tone was not encouraging, “Is it that bad?”

He maintained a steady gaze that betrayed nothing, and Lina found herself taking a seat, more from the fact that it seemed as though her legs had stopped working than anything else.

Louis looked at Tori and said, “You have a disease of the blood. It’s why you’re tired and why you are getting sick a lot. Unfortunately there is no cure.”

“But there’s got to be something in the works, some research or…” Lina cut in.

Louis raised his hand, “There’s a hot springs, located in northern Seyruun. Some people have made a remarkable recovery there. Others don’t. And I must caution that in your condition it would be highly unlikely that you would even survive the trip. But I would be happy to assist you if you do decide to take the chance.”

“That’s the best you can offer?” Lina confronted as Tori closed her eyes.

“I’m afraid so.” Louis said, and Lina suddenly felt a dark seed of hatred sprout in her heart for the messenger.

“Thank you, doctor. Why don’t you and Amelia step out for a minute? I want some time alone with my family.” Tori said decisively.

Lina stared at the quilt as Amelia and Louis left. Hawk leaned against the wall, staring at his arms while Luna occupied the only other seat in the room and regarded her mother. “What are you going to do?” Luna asked evenly.

“I’m going to stay right here with my family for as long as I can.”

Lina leaned forward and put her hand to the bridge of her nose. Tori put her hand on her knee and squeezed it, “These are my terms. I want to see each of you as much as possible, spend as much time as possible creating some good memories. I want to focus on that, not chasing a cure that doesn’t exist.”

Lina looked up at Tori’s last statement. Suddenly she was reminded of Zel, who spent so much time looking for his cure that he had difficulty letting his hair down and enjoying his life.

Luna stood up and came to the bedside opposite Lina and took her mother’s hand. “I’m here.”

Lina’s eyes widened as Hawk came and sat at the foot of the bed. “Whatever you want.”

Lina felt as though a noose were looping around her heart. Somehow, she realized, she was going to have to let her go. When she finally spoke her voice lacked the confidence she would have liked. “Me too.”


	6. I Love You Too Much to Make You Stay, Baby Fly Away

“I wish I could have been more help.” Said Louis as he stood beside the sign that marked the border of Zefiel City.

“So do I.” Was Lina’s catty response.

“Miss Lina!” Amelia protested.

“Thanks for making the trip down.” Gourry said.

“Yes!” Amelia agreed before Lina could cut in again. Ever since hearing that her mother would not recover she had been venting her anger out on Louis, “And have a safe trip back.”

“Have fun getting rich off of sick people!” Lina said.

“Lina,” Gourry said softly.

Louis waved his hand dismissively, “A common reaction among people experiencing grief.”

“Oh, so you’re used to working with people experiencing grief?” Lina asked caustically, “Must not say much for the odds of your patients.”

“Miss Lina, please!” Amelia cried, “Doctor Louis came down all this way to help and this is how you act?”

“Yes!” Lina yelled, “Because it’s not as if he did help!”

She spun around and headed back towards town and called, “Have a safe trip back, Zel.”

“I’m so sorry about this.” Gourry said to Louis, “She’s just really upset right now. Both of you have a safe trip back.”

He turned to follow Lina and wrapped an arm around her when he caught up to her. Louis sighed and slowly walked in the opposite direction towards Seyruun, leaving Zel and Amelia alone together.

“Make sure you give Daddy my love when you get back!” she said.

“I’ll give Phil your letters when I get back.” Zel corrected.

“Good enough.” Amelia said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to give him a passionate kiss. Reluctantly they separated. Zel squeezed her shoulder before walking off after Louis. “You’d better write to me!” Amelia called after him.

“Don’t worry.” Zel replied.

“Every day!” Amelia pressed on.

Zel waved as he walked off into the distance, and Amelia turned to follow Lina and Gourry.

* * *

  
The one place where Lina’s foul mood made no appearance was in her parents’ home. And fortunately for the world, it was where she spent most of her time. That final weeks were slow and bittersweet. There was the chase to enjoy each moment while dreading the final outcome. And in some ways that Lina was loathe to admit, she welcomed it because then the anxiety would be over.

Hawk closed down the shop. Luna took time off of work. Tori was awake and lucid and, while she did not get stronger, seemed to be in high spirits at least. Gourry worked and ran errands while Amelia helped out around the house and provided medical care and a shoulder to lean on.

One day when Tori was napping, Lina and Amelia sat out in the dining room drinking tea when Lina asked, “When your mother died, was it quick?”

Amelia looked up, “Yes.” She said quietly, “She was dead before a Resurrection spell could be performed.”

Lina’s hand tightened around the fragile porcelain cup, “I don’t know which is worse. Getting it over with without having to say goodbye, or saying goodbye every day because it could be the last and never knowing.”

Amelia patted her arm, “Personally, I would give anything to say ‘goodbye.’”

Lina nodded as she stood up, “Yes, I guess you’re right.”

She walked into her mother’s room. Tori was sound asleep with Luna beside her. “I don’t think it will be today.” She said softly.

“Good.” Lina said as she climbed into bed on Tori’s other side.

When Tori woke up, both of her daughters were asleep on either side of her while Hawk watched them from the foot of the bed. “Hey.” She said.

“Hey.” He replied with a sad smile, “Remember when the girls were little? And we would put them to sleep in their beds, and wake up the next morning to find that during the night they had climbed into bed with us?”

She gently stroked Luna’s hair, and then Lina’s. “Do you know how much I missed it when they grew out of it?”

“They were such beautiful babies.”

“Oh brother.” Lina said as she gave up the ruse and got out of bed.

“You two!” Luna said as she did the same.

“I don’t think my stomach can handle this trip down nostalgia lane.” Lina said as she walked out the door.

“Agreed. Let’s give them some time together.” Luna said as she followed her.

  
Tori and Hawk smiled at each other as Luna closed the door, allowing them some time alone. Hawk stroked her hand and said, “Remember when Lina was born?”

“No.” Tori said, “I nearly bled to death bringing her into the world. And then that quack of a midwife! But Lina was worth it.”

“I was terrified at the thought of having to raise them alone.”

“There was no way I was going to leave you to raise them on your own.” She said, “Remember what an easy baby Luna was?”

“And we thought ‘hey this is great, let’s have five or six more!’”

“And then we had Lina…”

“And we decided two was enough!” he said with a laugh. “Remember when we first moved in here?”

“And when the snow fell so heavy that first winter that the roof caved in?”

“There was always some calamity that prevented us from getting ahead financially.”

“Such as when Lina decided to experiment with Fireballs…inside of the house!”

“Oh, I don’t think I had ever been so mad at her!” Hawk said, “I still miss that couch.”

“I wasn’t sure whether to be mad or proud. It’s not every six year old who can throw a Fireball.”

“Remember how since she was four Luna would have made her bed, been fully dressed, and have breakfast ready by the time we woke up?”

“I sometimes never felt like I got to be a mother to her.” Tori said wistfully. “She was always so good at taking care of herself. I never had to get onto her about her chores or homework. And aside from picking on her sister she would always do as asked.”

“Hence why for every embarrassing story we have about Luna was have ten about Lina.”

“Do we have embarrassing stories about Luna?”

Hawk thought for a moment. “I’ll have to get back with you on that one. Remember when you swore you would never kiss me so long as I smoked those damn cigarettes?”

“You persuaded me otherwise eventually.” She stretched, “Thank goodness Luna broke you of that habit.”

“That’s our pain in the ass Luna story.” He grumbled, “I’m still not over that one.” He smiled, “Remember when we slayed our first monster together?”

She laughed, “We thought we were hot stuff!”

“Until Luna slayed that dragon.”

“And Lina defeated Shabranigdo.”

“And suddenly our piddling low ranking monster seemed like child’s play.”

She put a hand on his arm, “Do you remember what you first thought of me when we met?”

He nodded, “I thought that you were way too small to be anyone’s bodyguard.”

“Hey!”

“Not that I didn’t think you were cute, but I thought that the Baron was wasting his money on you. It didn’t take long for you to prove me wrong.”

“That was a good first adventure together.” She said as she closed her eyes.

“I remember how scared I was when I asked you to marry me.”

“You shouldn’t have been. There was never any other answer.”

He was quiet for a moment as he struggled to compose himself. Finally he said, “I still don’t want to do it without you. The girls are grown women now. And still I’m terrified of doing this alone. You’ve been by my side for so long.”

She reached a hand up to caress his cheek which was damp with tears. “It’s hard to be the one who stays behind, isn’t it? And…I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave you here. I don’t want to miss seeing my grandchildren or seeing you go grey or signing off the store to our daughters while we spend a few years in quiet retirement. I would have liked to travel for a little bit again. That’s how I wanted it to be.

“But now I just have to trust that you and the girls will care for each other when I’m gone. I’ve been holding on for so long now. I don’t think I can keep it up for much longer.”

He pulled her into a tight embrace, as if he could will her to stay with him if he squeezed tightly enough, “When you need to go, you’ll go. Just please don’t do it any sooner than you have to. Tori, were you happy with me?” he asked, his voice ragged, “Did I do right by you?”

She pulled away to kiss him lovingly. “Yes. If I had to do it over again I would. In a heartbeat.”

He kissed her again. She tasted salty, though he was not sure if it was from her tears or his. He laid down beside her to pull her into a tight embrace. He knew his time was running short to do so. And while twenty-three years was a lot, it was not enough.

* * *

 

“Fold.” Hawk said as he threw his cards down. “I swear the deck is stacked.”

“Would I do that, Daddy?” Lina asked sweetly.

“Yes!” Gourry, Luna, Tori, and Hawk answered at the same time.

“Hey now!” Lina protested, “It’s not as if I’ve won the last few rounds.”

“And that’s because we’re not playing for real cash.” Luna said.

“Or maybe it’s because of the ace you have stashed in your cleavage.” Lina muttered.

“Hey!”

Tori laughed. It was almost like old times when the girls were younger. Only now they were crammed into the bedroom playing cars instead of the dining room table and they had Gourry with them. Gourry, for his part, had blended in well with the family, almost as though he had been there from the beginning.

It felt good to know that Lina had found someone who was nice and could fit in with the family. Naturally he and Hawk liked to talk about sword play and old adventures. And he and Lina seemed so natural together. Her thoughts strayed to grandchildren she would likely never meet and she pulled them back to the present.

“I’m in.” Lina said as she threw in some chips.

“Me, too.” Gourry said.

Tori inhaled a little too deeply, and a familiar nagging pain reverberated through her lungs. She ignored it. She had waited for seven years to see her family on such good terms again. She was not going to let on about the pain.

“What about you, Mom?” Lina asked.

“Raise you ten.” Tori said.

“I’ll see your ten and raise you five.” Luna said.

Lina shook her head, “You must have a good hand. Again.”

“I think she’s bluffing this time.” Hawk said.

“Well, her poker face is her normal face.” Lina said.

Tori smiled. It was nice having Lina and Luna in a room together without a major argument erupting between them. The pain rattled in her lungs again as everyone made their bets. “Let’s see what you have.” Lina said.

“Read them and weep.” Luna said as she laid them down.

“Dammit, a straight flush!” Lina cried as she threw her cards down.

“I have a full house.” Tori said as she put her cards on the deck while Luna reached for the chips.

“Not so fast!” Gourry said as he laid down a royal flush.

Lina cheered, “Way to, Gourry!”

She reached to grab the chips and Luna cautioned, “I believe those are your husband’s.”

Lina shrugged, undeterred, “What is his is mine now.”

“Are you all right, honey?” Hawk asked as he noticed Tori leaning back in the pillows.

“Just a little tired.”

Lina sighed and started cleaning up. “Come now, let’s let Mom get some rest.”

They cleaned up and Luna cleared out. “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” Hawk said.

Gourry kissed Lina on the forehead, “And you know where I’ll be if you need anything.”

Lina settled into a chair and pulled out a book, “Do you want me to read some?”

“No, not right now.” She said as she laid back on the pillows. “Tell me about your house.”

“It should be ready in a few weeks.” Lina replied, “It will be just like any other house in town. Well, except for the library.”

Tori smiled, “What will you do?”

The “once I’m gone” part hung awkwardly in the air. Lina rubbed her arm absent mindedly, “Don’t know. I might help Daddy with the store. I might get more active with the guild. I haven’t really thought about it.”

“I remember how it was when I first settled down with your father. It was quite a change from the adventurous life we’d had until then.”

Lina moved from the chair and snuggled up into bed with her, “Was it difficult, leaving that life behind?”

“Sometimes.” Tori smiled wistfully, “But then I had your sister, and once you came along I was too busy to think about it much.”

“What was the hardest part?”

Tori leaned forward suddenly, her hands grasping at her temples. “My head…”

Lina sat up, “Mom?”

Tori looked at her, her expression dazed and confused. A pit of fear formed in Lina’s stomach. Whatever this was it couldn’t be good. “Stay here.” She ordered, and then ran for the door.

“Something’s wrong.” She cried as she flung it open.

The sound of heavy footfalls reverberated down the hall and soon the bedroom was full once again. “Where is the princess?” Luna asked.

“She went to take a bath.” Lina said as Hawk knelt beside the bed and grabbed Tori’s shoulders and asked her if she was okay.

“I’ll go get her.” Luna said and took off.

Lina stood, frozen in place as Gourry walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She watched as her father asked her mother to say something, and what came out was slurred gibberish. And suddenly an overwhelming urge to walk out and leave flooded her. Surely there had to be a bandit camp out there somewhere that she could pummel into next week.

The cozy bedroom suddenly felt like a dank, underground prison where the air barely touched. Lina took a deep breath and felt as though she had not taken in any air. She wanted to run, part of her wondered if by running what she was witnessing would cease to occur. Or if she could run far enough she could pretend that it was not happening.

Despite her instinctive need to run, she stayed right where she was as Gourry wrapped an arm around her. Luna returned with Amelia, whose hair was still wet. “What happened?” Amelia asked.

“Don’t know.” Lina said. “She said her head hurt and then…” she let her voice trail off. The scene before them told more than she could describe.

“Excuse me, Mr. Hawk.” Amelia said as she moved to take his position. She knelt in front of Tori and asked, “Can you move both of your hands up for me please, Miss Tori?”

Tori gave it a shot, but one arm was higher than the other. Amelia nodded, “Here, lean back on these pillows and rest.”

Amelia helped Tori arrange herself so her head and shoulders was slightly elevated on the pillows and then turned to face her family. Lina had seldom seen such grim look on her face. “She just had a stroke.” Amelia explained. “You’ll want to get the doctor, Mr. Gourry. Though, I don’t think that there’s much to do right now but wait.”

Lina felt her legs give out from under her as Gourry guided her to a chair. He moved so that he was standing in front of her and knelt down before her, cupping her cheek gently, “Will you be all right until I get back?”

She wanted to say that she would go with him. Anything to get out of this house that suddenly seemed stifling and oppressive. But the knowledge that she would regret it if her mother passed away in her absence kept her rooted in place. She nodded. He quickly kissed her on the forehead and was gone.

When she looked up Amelia was busy taking her mother’s vitals as her father held her sister. He was crying openly. She had her head buried in his chest. Was she crying? Lina could not remember ever seeing it happen. He opened his arm out, “Lina.” He said softly.

There was no escaping what was happening. The floodgates opened and Lina felt her cheeks moisten as she got up and wrapped her arms around both of them.

* * *

 

The doctor came and confirmed Amelia’s diagnosis and said that there was not much to do but keep her comfortable, and that soon it would be over.

But Tori proved that she was ever the fighter. She survived the night and the following morning. And then the day. Lina, Luna and Hawk did not leave the bedroom hardly at all, leaving Amelia and Gourry to care for the household business.

Every day she seemed more feeble, but still she clung to life. She slept most of the time, and the few times she woke she was so confused that it was a welcome relief when she fell back asleep.

There was a sick feeling in Lina’s stomach. How could someone who had been so strong be withered down to this? She was tired of watching as the life slowly drained from her. And while she did not want her to go, she realized that if she could not have her safe and healthy then she did not want her to suffer anymore. One night she snuggled close to her mother and whispered in her ear, “It’s okay, Mommy. I’ll be okay. You can go now, to some place better than here.”

The next day when Amelia came to check her vitals she wrinkled her nose at the smell. “You smell it, too.” Hawk stated as he sat at the foot of the bed, his hand on his wife’s knee.

Amelia looked at him, and then nodded. “Impending death has a smell.” He said, his voice distant.

Behind her she could feel Gourry as he patted her gently on the back as she lay cuddled up to her mother. Luna rested similarly on the other side. Lina felt her body quiver with sobs as they kept a silent vigil. The knowledge that she would soon be gone clung to every crevasse of the room.

It was late in the afternoon when Tori Inverse drew her last breath. It was Luna who broke the silence. “Goodbye.” She said evenly. Through the light that filtered through the window and hit her face Lina could see that it was wet with tears.

It only made it more real.

Hawk buried his face in his hands, his shoulders heaving with weighted sobs as Luna got up to embrace him. Amelia got up from her chair and checked her vitals and shook her head. Lina felt a sob tear through her body as Gourry lifted her up and pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently back and forth.

The pain of her loss was immense, and Lina felt as though a void had been opened within her that could never be filled. And then there was the sense of relief. That horrible sense of relief. Relief that her mother was safe from the pain and that she was no longer suffering. That hopefully, wherever she was, she was safe and whole and strong again.


	7. Epilogue

“I can take care of that, Lina.” Hawk said as he grabbed the account books from her.

Lina shook her head as her hands tightened around the books. “It’s no wonder that you and Mom never stayed in the black for long with the way you were keeping them. Hands off!”

“It’s late. It can wait till the morning. Go home to your husband.”

“Five minutes, and I’ll be on my way.”

Thirty minutes later Lina was on her way home. There was no Sorceror’s or Merchant’s Guild meeting. Her house was spotless and meticulously organized. She and Gourry had even planted a garden that spring that was well tended. Through their first year as a married couple they had pulled up their shirt sleeves and worked hard to make it their home. And now it was so well maintained there was nothing more to do but to enjoy.

Lina thought briefly about stopping by the cemetery to tend to her mother’s grave, but decided against it as there was no need. Last week had marked the first anniversary of her death and she had spent the whole day there with her family, polishing the granite headstone, arranging flowers, celebrating her life, mourning her death. Her mother’s final resting place was well tended.

There was nothing left to do but to go home and enjoy a quiet evening with her husband. And while it sounded like it should be easy to do, Lina found it strangely hard.

Lina felt as though she had been running continuously since she was thirteen. First she was running from Luna and all of her fears and insecurities. Then she was running a losing race as she sought to nurse her mother back to health. When her mother died, she ran to deal with the grief. She poured herself into the funeral preparations. When that was over she threw her energies into revitalizing the shop while her father mourned.

When she wasn’t working she was busy making her house comfortable with Gourry. As the house became more like a home she became active in the guilds so that she could keep her mind off of things. The store became profitable. Money started pouring in. Lina made some smart business moves and contacts. They were even able to hire some help for the first time since her parents had started the venture.

Her father was not much help with the store at first. He had taken her mother’s death hard. Whatever it was that kept him strong and motivated vanished when she died. He spent a lot of time wandering through the woods aimlessly as though he was looking for something despite not knowing what it was. If he wasn’t trudging through the forest, he was sitting by Tori’s grave or asleep in his recliner. Entering the bedroom he had shared with her for twenty-three years was out of the question for him. It was full of too many reminders that she was gone.

He’d barely eat, causing both Lina and Luna to worry for his health. He stopped practicing his swordplay, which both found alarming. They knew well his views on people who allowed their skills to rust up. At first Lina was too busy staying busy to pay too much mind. Then as summer turned to fall she tolerated it, even though seeing people mope around did little for her patience. And as fall turned to winter she decided she needed to do something.

“Come on.” She said, shivering slightly against the cold. “You’re coming to work with me today.”

He did not turn his head away from the tombstone. “You seem to have it under control.”

“I’ve got news for you. There’s a storm coming and people are going to want to stock up on supplies. We’ll be swamped and I need you to help out.”

“Get your sister to help.”

Lina wanted to smack him so hard. “She is. And you know damn well that’s not enough for this time of the year!”

He said nothing. Lina’s desperation mounted and morphed into anger, “You can’t keep doing this!” she screamed, “Look, I’m not asking you to be happy or to be cheerful, I’m just asking you to be a part of life again!”

He did not so much as flinch. Feeling that if she stayed there any longer she would cast a spell she would later regret, she turned away and stormed off to work. A few hours later the door chimed and he came in. As Lina had expected they were packed to the gills with customers, and at first Lina did not even realize that it was not another customer who had entered the store. “I can help the next person!” he called, causing both sisters to turn their heads in surprise.

“Bout time!” Lina snarled as she went back to haggling.

When the customers had finally left and the family was alone and closing up shop Lina asked, “So, what changed your mind?”

Hawk did not look up from rearranging the merchandise, “I realized that your mother would never forgive me if she knew I was neglecting the two of you so.”

Lina and Luna exchanged a relieved glance. “Damn straight.” Lina said before going back to the inventory.

It was a slow struggle. And at first the work he did was downright pathetic. But he was working. In the evenings he picked up the sword again. And finally one morning Luna walked into the living room to discover that he was not in the recliner, but asleep in his bedroom.

Keeping busy became difficult that winter when an unexpected snow storm hit Zeferia. The last time it had snowed in Zefiel City had been before even Luna was born, and for one week Zefiel City came to a halt as massive snow banks kept everyone shut indoors and sent the people who relied on harvesting grapes for their livelihood into a panic at the thought of what the frost would do the vineyards.

The week that Lina found herself shut inside her house with nothing to do was agony. While lying about the house doing nothing might have been welcome under other circumstances, it severed her from her means of coping with her grief. Gourry did what he could to distract her, but it was the first time she had had to sit and think about the enormity of the life she had left behind and the person she had lost.

When she woke on the third day of being snowed in and looked out the window to see that the snow was still blocking it she felt as though her cabin fever would burn her alive. As she struggled to find the gumption to get out of bed, Gourry wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled at her neck. “Morning.” He said.

“Hmm.”

“What are you thinking about?”

Lina thought for a moment, “That I’m trapped. And stuck. And waiting. And that it’s hard to be the one left behind.”

“Huh?” he asked as he traced circles lazily along her arm.

“When I left. It was hard on Mom. I never understood why until now. When you leave you’re off on an adventure. You meet new people. See new things. There’s things you leave behind, but the excitement of everything that is new makes it so you don’t miss it so much. When you’re left behind you have to adjust. There’s a hole you have to fill. There’s little novelty. And there’s someone to miss.

“And I miss her so much. But I’d been gone for so long! I’d gotten used to her not being there all of the time. And still, here I am wishing she was here. Is that strange?”

“I don’t think so.” He said as he brushed her hair back. “I think it would be stranger if you didn’t.”

Lina thought for a minute before saying, “There’s so much I could have learned from her that I never did! She used to travel with Daddy like we did. I never learned what helped her to go from making money as a mercenary to shopkeeper and wife. And now I never will. There’s a lot that I will never know.”

He was quiet for a moment, “Is it so hard being here?”

“No!” she cried as she turned to face him. “It’s just we went from saving the world to playing house overnight. I sometimes wonder what I’m doing with my life.”

“I guess I figured that after all we did we deserve the chance to sit back and enjoy life.” He smiled, “But if you want to go on another adventure we can. As long as I’m with you.”

“Zel and Amelia’s wedding is coming up.” Lina pointed out. “May be that will make things easier, being on a journey to Seyruun.”

She got her answer when winter turned to spring and she headed out with Gourry to Seyruun for the wedding of the year. At first it did feel good to be back on the road. But it wasn’t the same. There were no more letters to look forward to. Nothing could change that knowledge.

The wedding was elegant, expensive, and pompous. Zel and Amelia seemed to be settling in well together. As they made their way back to Zeferia, Lina found her fondness of travel die as she realized that after enjoying a comfortable house of her own, staying in cramped, smelly inns was no longer so much fun. Traveling has lost its luster, and when they finally returned home, Lina felt as though she had reached some sort of peace with her new life. She didn’t drive herself as hard to fill up every moment of her spare time. The moments of depression lessened, and she started to feel more like herself. More at home. More comfortable in her roles as a wife and businesswoman.

A torturous heat wave announced the beginning of summer. Soon the grapes that survived the harsh winter were ready for the harvest and all of the local businesses shut down to partake in the accompanying festival. Lina and Luna sat on a blanket fanning themselves while Gourry and Hawk went to get drinks.

Somehow the rupture between Lina and her sister had mended. Lina saw a side of her she had never seen in the wake of her mother’s death. Sometimes Lina wondered if Luna even cared about her family. But as she watched her care for their grieving father she realized the answer to that question. Luna’s motives were often obscure and subtle. But she did care. In her own way and on her own terms. And she still had her own agenda that she devotedly pursued and that Lina knew she would put ahead of the interests of the family if it benefited the world. Which meant that Lina still did not trust her fully.

“It’s almost been a year.” Luna said.

Lina picked at the grass for a moment before asking, “Do you still miss her?”

“I think I always will.” Luna contemplated her for a moment, “But I meant since you married the swordsman.”

“Yes. So?”

“So when will you two procreate?”

Lina sat up, “Now look! You seem far too interested in this matter.”

“The promise of new life after death is a good thing.”

Lina eyed her warily. The feeling the she would always be at the mercy of her sister’s plans asserted itself again. While she used to never contemplate Luna’s motives, lately something had been bothering her. “So this has nothing to do with the fact that if a child has a sorceress like me for a mother, and a swordsman like Gourry for a father…”

“The result could be a spectacularly powerful individual?”

Lina’s eyes narrowed, “And would you chase it off to you your bidding, like you did me?”

Luna smiled, “I don’t think that even I could withstand the beating you and your husband would give me should I try to harm your child. You don’t mess with a mama bear’s cubs.”

Lina eyed her suspiciously and leaned back down on the blanket, “So how come you don’t go traveling? Why do you keep having to find people to send out to take care of your dirty work for you?”

“What makes you think I’m doing none myself? My job is only part time after all.”

Lina fanned herself faster. Just like her hypothetical boyfriend this was one of those instances where Lina wasn’t sure if Luna was stringing her along or if she was being genuine. And, she figured, it was unlikely she ever would.

She shared her first anniversary with Gourry quietly, thankful that her mother had lived to see the wedding day.

And the next week she fell back into the trenches as the day that her mother died approached. She poured her energies into work again. She redid tasks that had already been done. Anything to keep herself from stopping, from thinking, from paying attention to the void in her life.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked out of the busy market square and towards the quieter, more provincial part of town. She had built a good life for herself. While her reputation as a sorceress was as admirable as it was infamous she was now respected as a sharp businesswoman, married to a swordsman who was the most sought out teacher in the kingdom. And she hoped that he was as happy with her as she was with him.

The houses thinned out as she reached the border of town where her home sat. The lights were on. Once again, Gourry had gotten home first and was waiting for her. She stopped and stared for a few moments at the crape myrtle that framed the porch and the cucumber and tomato plants that were currently flourishing.

If he ever felt neglected or cheated by the fact that as soon as he really had her he had to deal with being put on the back burner while she worked through her grief he never said anything. He was always so patient with her. And she wondered sometime if she took it for granted, that he would always be there, waiting. Waiting for what?

She climbed the steps and opened the door. The smell of fried chicken permeated the air. Lina inhaled. “Smells good!” she said as she closed the door.

She was lying. Gourry tried hard but he was not much of a cook. If he noticed he never said anything. He smiled brightly as he walked over to her and embraced her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “How was your day?” he asked.

“Good.” Lina said as she pulled him into a longer and more intense kiss. “How was yours?” she asked when she pulled away.

He put an arm around her as they walked into the dining room. “Good. Even better now that you’re home.”

She sat in the chair he held out for her and looked at the food spread across the table. Over a year had passed since they had settled here. And sometimes she felt that she was so wrapped up in keeping herself busy that she was neglecting him. It did not help that they had gone from spending every moment of their days together to sharing evenings and the rare days off she took once they were married.

He sat down and started to dig in, only to stop when he realized she was staring at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked.

She nodded. “I was thinking, you have tomorrow off, don’t you?”

He nodded. She grabbed a drumstick and bit into it, “Well, I guess I can let Daddy run the shop for one day. The world won’t end if I stay home and do something else. If there’s anything you want to do.”

He smiled at her, and her the boulder she felt that her heart had been tugging for the past year eased. “Well, I’ve got a lot planned, but I guess I can pencil you in somewhere.”

The next day she left her clothes on the floor like she used to before her mother died. She spent less time with work obligations and keeping her house obsessively clean and more time reading books, practicing spells, and walking through the woods with Gourry. “You seem a lot happier lately.” He pointed out as they walked to her childhood home.

“Yeah. I guess.” Lina said, “I guess you could say I’m moving on.”

“I’ve noticed. I guess time heals everything.”

“That, and realizing you need to let go.”

“How so?”

Lina smiled as she stared off in the directions of the vineyards they walked past, “When I left home, I knew I would return one day. And so did Mom. When Mom died, there was no returning. In my brain I knew that. In my heart…Well, I felt I had to keep working, keep moving, keep the home fires burning until she returns so that everything is perfect.

“But she’s not returning. There’s no need to keep working so hard for something that won’t happen.”

“Ah, that explains the clothes on the floor!” he chided her as he squeezed her hand.

“Hey!” she said as they climbed the patio stairs.

“Smells good!” Gourry said to change the subject as Lina opened the door.

“Glad you could make it.” Hawk said as he put down the paper when they walked through the door.

“Good timing, too. Dinner is just about ready.” Luna said.

“You wouldn’t expect those two to be late for dinner.” Hawk said as he made his way to the dining room.

“Hey!” Lina and Gourry both said at the same time.

“Daddy’s just stating a fact.” Luna said in her matter-of-fact way as she sat a platter of fried chicken on the table. “And no digging in before everyone is seated!”

“Fine, fine.” Lina said as she sat down. “By the way, Sis, don’t you ever get tired of serving food to people all day and then going home and doing it again in the evening?”

“Speak for yourself. Being a waitress is an art.”

“If you say so.” Lina replied.

“Are you offering to cook instead?” Hawk asked.

Lina nearly choked on her tea, “No, no. Just asking.”

Dinner went on pleasantly. The knowledge that one was missing was tempered with the understanding that this would have been what she would have wanted. Their family had survived tempests and storms. There were threats from within and without that could have ripped them asunder. But they endured, and now they were stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, then you need to go out and buy the MP3 of Corrinne May’s _Fly Away._ Or support your Pandora station. No, really. And here is why.
> 
> When I first conceived of this story, it was Lina’s father who was supposed to die. The story was supposed to start with chapter 3, where Lina was supposed to receive a letter that he had died. She and Gourry would race to Zeferia and find that the funeral was over and she never got a chance to say goodbye and all that stuff. Lina’s mother and sister were about as peripheral as I’ve ever made them. And then the scene that ended chapter 3 was how the story was supposed to end. In fact, I noticed when I posted several people seemed concerned that it was the end because I guess the sense of finality clung to the scene. 
> 
> So what happened?
> 
> When I sat down to write this I turned on my Pandora station, which is not in and of itself an unusual thing. I was having a hard time figuring out that first sentence. When I’m writing I can be stuck on that sentence for hours (days even). Once I get that first sentence I’m good, but sometimes it comes faster than others. Well, while I was trying to figure out that first sentence Corrinne May’s Fly Away came on.
> 
> I had heard the song before but never really listened to it. I had a vague idea that it was about a lover letting go so they didn’t impede on someone’s growth, which I thought was a beautiful message and all that. I was close, but not quite there. For whatever reason I really listened to it this time. I then pulled up the lyrics. It was about the singer’s mother letting her go to pursue her dreams, and then the singer being called home to let her mother go when she died.
> 
> And then I became the song’s slave. Or the story became the song’s slave. Or something like that. 
> 
> Because right then and there I switched things from Lina’s dad dying to Lina’s mom. And then, spurred by the power of the song I realized that if this was going to have the same emotional impact I would have to explain why Lina left in the first place. And then I realized that if I did that, then I would have to explore Lina’s relationship with Luna, and that if I did that, then I would have to do this, and if I did this, I would have to do that. And it turned into this huge spiral. And this is how something that was supposed to be a one shot jumped to being four chapters and then jumped to being six chapters and an epilogue (this song had me whipped I tell you…whipped!).
> 
> While music often relates to the emotions I’m exploring in my writing, never before has a song so singlehandedly driven something I was writing. It was exhilarating as it was frustrating because I went into territory I was never too comfortable with.
> 
> For instance, after making a go of doing what I usually do when I write Lina’s parents (Mr & Mrs Inverse) I realized I was going to have to give them names. This was not comfortable for me because I have this bizarre need to get it right. I finally decided that since I have no way of deducing what Mr. Kanzaka thinks their names are I would need to find something to fit the themes of the story. So I went with birds. Hawk is obvious. Tori is Japanese for bird, though I nearly went with Wren for her.
> 
> I also had to settle on some things with regards to Luna. Before I read the books I had come to the conclusion that Luna was abusive towards Lina because the anime hints at that. And while it is never said in the anime, I always figured that Lina never wanted to go home because she was scared of her sister. So I was stunned when I read the second book and Lina mentioned casually how she was thinking of stopping by home and visiting her folks. While I think you can make the case that anime!Lina is running from her sister and may be scared to return home because of her, I don’t think that you can say the same for novel!Lina. I eventually decided that the purposes of the story would be served better with the anime!Lina take. 
> 
> And then there was getting it started. I wrote two first chapters, with slightly differing takes on Luna. That was a mess! The second chapter was always as I had envisioned it, and the third came easily enough because it was supposed to have been the entire story for a while. But I was stuck on which first chapter to use and worried that it was not that good of an idea because it was so influenced by a song. That is where the wonderful pharoah999 came in and graciously read both chapters and pointed me in the right direction and gave me the confidence to pursue this and the feedback needed to improve on it. I really might have consigned this to the unfinished folder without her help.
> 
> So yes. If you liked this support Corrinne May. Or if you hated this and would have preferred the original version then condemn her. Either way, this fic would not have happened without her beautiful and inspiring song.


End file.
